Off the cliff again
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Bella is a vampire. The Cullens and her go camping on a beach. What happens when she relives the dark jump from her human life? Will a new love arise upon Bella?
1. Wanting to die

I had been a vampire for 45 years

I had been a vampire for 45 years. I can block people from others powers as my power. I bounced in my seat. "Calm down Bella." Emmett laughed while speeding towards the little beach. We were going camping this weekend on a deserted beach.

"It is my first time camping since I have been a vampire." I pointed out. Edward smiled and held me close.

"Yeah well this weekend will be the best time of your life." Emmett exclaimed. He turned the radio on and a country song blared out of the speakers. "This is my favorite song!" Emmett exclaimed.

_Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo_

Husslers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)

Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)

We don't care bout the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk

That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk

(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)

"Shut it off!" Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and I yelled in unison. Emmett quickly turned it to a different station or CD which ever one it was.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I gasped. Emmett turned off the radio completely. Jacob told me that that was our song. I distinctively pulled my arm over my chest. Edward gently pulled it away and kissed my hair. The pain in my chest went away and I smiled. "It's fine Emmett." I said.

"Sorry bout that Bella." Emmett said. I shrugged. I haven't seen Jacob in 45 years and I probably wouldn't ever see him again. I sighed and nuzzled into Edward's chest. Emmett stopped the jeep and hoped out. The rest of us followed. It was beautiful. We were on a small little grassy spot by a cliff. There was a beach to the side where the water connected. I smiled. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had all the stuff set up for camp. Alice dragged Rose and I into a tent.

"Get your bikini's on!" Alice shrieked while throwing a red bikini to Rose, a blue one to me, and getting a yellow one for herself. I dressed at vampire speed. I grabbed a towel, my flip flops, and some sunglasses and walked out to a nice grassy spot. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were changed and down in the water. Rosalie went to join them. Alice laid her towel by mine and we sat together. "So what's up Bella?" Alice asked.

"Nothing. Just watching the beautiful surroundings." I shrugged and lay on my back.

"We found this place back in 1956." Alice smiled at a memory.

"So far being a vampire has been great." I smiled.

"It has. It has also been fun having you be non breakable!" Alice giggled.

"Yes so you could put me through your torturous shopping trips." I sighed. "What is exactly going to happen this weekend?" I asked.

"Not telling!" Alice sang. I huffed. She giggled and skipped down the beach with the others. Jasper and Edward were playing Frisbee. Rosalie was floating. Alice was making a sand castle. Not your normal sight. Jasper flung the Frisbee far into the surrounding forest. I felt a large figure next to me. I looked and a wet Emmett was standing there.

"Hey squirt." Emmett smiled.

"Hey Em." I said.

"Come here, I wanna show you something." Emmett pulled me to my feet. He led me over to the edge of the cliff. I looked down. The waves of the water crashed onto the cliffs.

"What are you doing?" I asked Emmett. Emmett smirked and picked me up bridal style.

"Somebody needs to get wet!" Emmett yelled. The others minus Edward stared at us. Emmett spun around and threw me off the cliff. I screamed an ear shattering scream. Memories of the night Edward left, my empty months, my friendship with Jacob, Laurent, the wolves, my cliff diving, the trip to Italy, the dark halls of the Volturi, Jane's piercing glare, the newborns, and Victoria swarmed into my brain. I braced myself to hit the water. My ice cold body hit the water with a splash. It was like a thousands knives hitting you all over your body. I opened my eyes and panicked. I screamed underwater and water rushed into my dead lungs. I moved my arms away from the cliff and over to a small island where nobody would find me. I got on the warm sand and I was shaking. I coughed up the water I had swallowed. I shook so bad. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep the hole from coming back. I sobbed tearless sobs. I lay on my back and felt as if I could die again.


	2. Visions and Memories

**Alice POV**

Bella bounced in her seat. She looked to be on a sugar rush. "Calm down Bella." Emmett laughed while speeding towards the little beach. We were going camping this weekend on a deserted beach we found in 1956.

"It is my first time camping since I have been a vampire." Bella pointed out.

"Yeah well this weekend will be the best time of your life." Emmett exclaimed. He turned the radio on and a country song blared out of the speakers. "This is my favorite song!" Emmett exclaimed again. Gosh he could be such a child. The lyrics of the song rang in my head.

_Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo_

_Husslers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)_

_Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her  
For workin' that money-maker  
Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Ooh, that's what I'm talkin' bout right there, honey)_

_We don't care bout the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch  
That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk_

_That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk_

_(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)_

"Shut it off!" Jasper, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and I yelled at Emmett. Emmett quickly turned it to a different station. The soft notes rang out through the speakers in his jeep.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Bella gasped. Emmett turned off the radio completely. That was the song that mutt said was their. I don't hate Jacob. I just despise him and his stupid wolf pack. We haven't seen them in 45 years. Bella pulled her arms over my chest. Charlie said it was like she was trying to hold her heart together. Edward growled softly. Then he pulled her arms away from her and kissed her hair. Jasper smiled at me and kissed my spiky hair. I giggled softly.

"It's fine Emmett." Bella said.

"Sorry bout that Bella." Emmett said. Bella shrugged it off. I leaned into Jasper's side. He was my rock. I love him so much. He is always there for me when I need him. So caring and protective. Jasper smiled and kissed my forehead. I sighed in contentment; which I am sure he could feel. Emmett stopped the jeep and hoped out. The rest of us followed. The beach was exactly how I remembered it all those years ago. The small little grassy spot by a cliff was still there. There was a beach to the side where the water connected. I smiled. We had some good times here. They would only get better. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper had all the stuff set up for camp. I jumped and dragged Rose and Bella into a tent with our stuff inside.

"Get your bikini's on!" I shrieked while throwing a red bikini to Rose, a blue one to Bella, and getting a yellow one for myself. I dressed at vampire speed. Bella changed at vampire speed along with Rose. They went outside. I grabbed my sandals and a towel. I followed them outside. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were changed and down in the water. Rosalie joined them. Bella was lying on a towel in the small grassy spot. I walked over and laid my towel by hers. "So what's up Bella?" I asked. I figured to get some snaky reply like 'The sky.'

"Nothing. Just watching the beautiful surroundings." Bella shrugged and lied down on her back.

"We found this place back in 1956." I smiled. The memory came back into my mind.

_It was 1956 and we had just finished hunting. "Let's explore the land!" Emmett shouted. I jumped excitedly._

"_Yeah!" I agreed. We searched for awhile when Carlisle yelled._

"_Hey there is a beach!" We raced to were he was at. There was a large cliff with a tiny grassy spot then to the side there was a long beach were the lake connected to it. _

"_This is pretty!" Esme said delightfully. I nodded. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rose, and I walked out to the cliff._

"_Somebody needs to get wet." Emmett exclaimed. He picked Edward up and threw him into the water. All of us chortled with laughter. Edward came back swearing and he pushed Emmett in. Which caused all of us to wind up getting wet._

"So far being a vampire has been great." Bella brought me out of my memory. Bella smiled at me.

"It has. It has also been fun having you be non breakable!" I giggled. The shopping and hugging is so much easier now!

"Yes so you could put me through your torturous shopping trips." Bella sighed. I giggled and nodded. "What is exactly going to happen this weekend?" Bella asked.

"Not telling!" I sang. Bella huffed. I giggled and skipped down the beach to join the others. Jasper and Edward were playing Frisbee. Edward seems so much happier now that he has Bella. He is a lot lighter and in a better mood. It's a good thing because I was getting tired of stiff Ed. Edward growled. I giggled in my mind. Rosalie was floating on her back in the water. I sat in the war sand and started making a sand castle. The grey sky went on for what felt like miles. Jasper flung the Frisbee far into the surrounding forest. I smiled as Edward ran to get it. He was going to get a bear on the way back. I laughed. Always having to take down big bears. Jasper smiled at me. His rock hard abs glistened with water from swimming. He looked Jasper-luscious. Jasper winked at me. I giggled. Rosalie was now sitting next to me.

"Hi Alice." Rosalie said. I smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"So have you seen the new fashion line in Paris?" Rose asked. I gasped.

"Yes! It is to die for! We have to go there on Monday." I giggled. Rosalie laughed.

"We will. I booked our flights already." Rosalie smiled.

"Right!" I exclaimed. I felt my eyes glaze over and a rush of wind go through my hair. Everything was moving at breaking speed. Then it all stopped. I was having a vision.

_Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed dry sobbing. He was holding a picture of Bella and Him on their wedding day. He was whispering "I cannot believe she's gone." _

I snapped out of my vision. I looked at Rosalie with fear in my eyes. "What happened Alice? What did you see?" Rose asked frantically. I opened my mouth to tell her but I was cut off by Emmett.

Somebody needs to get wet!" Emmett yelled. We looked at him and he had Bella in his arms, bridal style. Just like he did to Edward years ago. He launched her off the cliff. Bella screamed an ear shattering scream while Emmett was on the ground laughing. I scanned the future but Bella was not in it. I could not see her at all. Why is this happening. I raced up the cliff. It was hard running in sand. I hit Emmett's chest.

"What did you do that for?" I screamed.

"Chill Alice. I was just having some fun." Emmett laughed.

"It's not funny!" I screamed. Edward was hunting right now so we were safe. For now.

"She'll forgive me Alice. It's no big deal." By this time Rose and Jasper had joined us. Esme and Carlisle came out of their tent also.

"Emmett we just lost our sister!" I shrieked and hit his chest with my fist.

"What are you talking about Alice dear?" Esme asked.

"Bella is gone! I cannot see her in my visions! I had a vision of a heart broken Edward! She is gone!" I screamed. I flung myself off the cliff and dove into the waves.

"ALICE!" Jasper yelled. The water was icy. I could see everything clearly from under it. I swan to the top even though I didn't need air. I looked around frantically trying to find Bella. There was a little island. I swan over to it a vampire speed. There was a wet spot in the sand in the form of Bella's body but no Bella. She was gone already. I gasped and swan back to shore. I climbed back up the mountain. Jasper pulled me into his arms. I didn't notice. I had just lost my sister. I broke down and dry sobbed.

"Where is Bella?" I turned and there was a confused Edward with a Frisbee in his hand.


	3. Pain, Hurt, and Agony

Alice POV

Alice POV

"_Where is Bella?" I turned and there was a confused Edward with a Frisbee in his hand._

Crap. "Where is Bella?" Edward asked again.

"Swimming!" Rosalie said.

"Sleeping." Emmett said at the same time.

"We cannot sleep and why are you all blocking me?" Edward was getting irritated. I sighed. I gave a warning to run away if you know what's good for you growl to Emmett. He bolted through the trees as fast as his legs could carry him. I grabbed Edward's hand and drug him over to the edge of the cliff.

"Edward, stay calm when I say this." I said softly. "Emmett threw Bella off the cliff like he did to you in 1956. She disappeared. I went and looked for her but I found nothing." I said quietly.

Edward POV

Emmett. Must. Kill. Emmett. I snarled. "HE WHAT!" I screamed. Alice flinched. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger.

"He threw her off. I am sorry Edward." Alice whispered. Soon the wind was wiping through my hair. I followed Emmett's scent. He was half way in Canada by now. I caught up to him with ease. I knocked him down and smashed his head into the ground; Repeatedly.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emmett? Why did you do that! You knew she jumped off a cliff when she was human! What the hell!" I yelled in outrage.

"I am so sorry Edward. I thought she was over it." I stopped smashing his head long enough for him to tell me that.

"Well apparently you thought wrong! You're a stupid, evil, retarded, idiotic, brainless, heartless vampire." I seethed. Emmett was hurt. I shoved him and ran back to the cliff. I dove into the water and searched for my Bella.

Emmett POV

I didn't think it would scare her. Vampires are not supposed to be scared. I was half way in Canada. I was abruptly knocked down and Edward smashed my skull into the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you Emmett? Why did you do that! You knew she jumped off a cliff when she was human! What the hell!" Edward yelled in outrage.

"I am so sorry Edward. I thought she was over it." He stopped smashing my head long enough for me to tell him that.

"Well apparently you thought wrong! You're a stupid, evil, retarded, idiotic, brainless, heartless vampire." Edward seethed. Then he ran away. His words cut me deep. I was always considered stupid back in my old school. I never had any friends. They even put me in a special class! I wasn't stupid though! Maybe I am stupid? What if I am? Would Rosie still love me? Would my family still care for me? This is the last time I will ever act remotely or anything funny. I am going to be serious and grouchy like Edward used to be. I sighed and got out of the dirt. I ran back to my family's camp site. They had all jumped in the water. Even Rosie. I ran back into the forest. I curled up in a ball. I am a monster.

Bella POV

I could hear them shouting. I had to go. I couldn't stay there. They would be so ashamed that I cannot even get over a stupid fear. I got back in the water and swam rapidly to the other side of the lake. Then I ran up the mountains and down into a forest then across a river, through a tunnel, and into a cave. I went deep inside the cave. I lit a little lantern I found. There was a bear inside. I drank it fast. I then lay in a ball. I waited for death to find me.

**I hate what I made Edward say to Emmett but it's part of the story! Don't hate me!**


	4. Sparks fly high

**Rosalie POV**

I really care about Bella like a sister. Eternity has been fun with her in it. Edward is much happier with her around also. We had just gotten back from searching every bit of water around the lake. I didn't see Emmett at the campsite. "Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"Don't know. Don't care." Was Edward's reply. I hissed at him and circled the forest. I found him rocking back and forth in a ball. I ran to his side.

"You alright?" I asked. He shied away from me.

"No, please leave me alone." He said without humor, joking, or even light in his voice.

"Just get over it Emmett." I spat. I sighed and reluctantly left the forest. I walked straight up to Edward and slapped his arrogant face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I exploded on him. He caused my Emmy to be like that. It was his entire fault.

"Rosalie, I assure you I did nothing wrong." Edward said.

"Liar." Esme said. She could always tell. Maybe it was part of the mother job. I would never know. Edward looked ashamed.

"What. Did. You. Say. To. Him." I seethed.

"I told him that he should of thought about what he did before he did it.

"Well it messed him up. You need to apologize." I seethed. Edward reluctantly nodded. I dragged him to where Emmett is lying. I froze. Emmett wasn't there. I smelled the air. His tracks are gone also. "You bastard!" I yelled at Edward. I tackled him to the ground. "SEE WHAT YOU DID!? YOU NOT ONLY SCREWED HIS LIFE UP BUT MINE ALSO! YOU'RE THE WORST PERSON EDWARD! I MAY NOT KNOW WHAT YOU SAID TO HIM BUT I KNOW IT MESSED HIM UP! DAMN YOU EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I screamed as I hit his arrogant face.

**Emmett POV**

I ran. That was the only thing I could think of to do. I jumped in the water and swam across the lake. I ran up mountains, down into a forest, into a river, through a tunnel, and into a cave. The cave was dark but I could see everything clearly. There was a figure in a ball that was curled up. "Bella?" I said softly. "Don't run. I'm sorry for throwing you off. I forgot about the past incident. I am sorry. I should think before I act. I vowed never to joke again." I said. Bella motioned for me to sit by her. I did.

**Bella POV**

I stayed in a fetal position for a long time. I heard something enter the cave. It was probably a bear. "Bella?" Emmett said softly. I shot up. It was close to a bear." Don't run. I'm sorry for throwing you off. I forgot about the past incident. I am sorry. I should think before I act. I vowed never to joke again." Emmett said. I motioned for him to sit by me. He did.

"It is ok Emmett. Everyone makes mistakes. Just refrain from doing it again. Why won't you joke anymore?" I asked.

"Well Alice told Edward what happened and I was halfway to Canada when he tackled me. He beat my head into the ground. This is exactly what he told me." Emmett cleared his throat. ""Well apparently you thought wrong! You're a stupid, evil, retarded, idiotic, brainless, heartless vampire." Emmett's voice came out like an angry Edward's. I was shocked. "I used to get teased when I was human for being stupid. They put me in special classes. I didn't need them though. Maybe I am stupid." Emmett rambled on. "Then Rosalie just told me to get over it and she didn't even know what was going on! Sometimes well all of the time she is a cold bitch." I was shocked that he would call Rosalie that even if it is true. "I mean sometimes she doesn't even care that I am hurting on the inside. She doesn't listen and all she does is look in that stupid little mirror."

"You're not stupid and you'll never be stupid. It was just a mistake. I cannot believe Edward said that. Emmett you'll never be stupid. I'm so angry at Edward. How dare he tell you that? Edward has real anger issues. Plus he is so controlling. I am tired of not being treated like a normal vampire. I hate the special treatment from them. I am not a breakable human anymore and no matter how many times I tell him that he still thinks I am." Emmett put his head in my lap and I stroked his hair gently. Emmett is really sweet. He looked up at me. His gold eyes filled with love. I smiled softly at him. Emmett treats me like everyone else. He always makes me smile. He is not controlling and he's sweet. He would lie to me and tell me nothings wrong. He would tell me straight out.

"Thank you for listening." Emmett said softly.

"It's not a problem. I'm always here. I just don't want to see them again. It hurts to look at him." I said quietly.

"I understand." He whispered. We looked into each others eyes. If I thought that Edward could be hypnotizing I was wrong. His big hand softly cupped my cheek. I leaned in and our lips met. It was like an electric explosion. I swear I could feel tiny little particles in the air floating by. My every nerve being was on fire. I tangled my hands in his curly hair and kissed him back. His other hand gripped the back of my neck softly. I forgot all about Edward. It was like he never existed. Emmett and I pulled apart. I had a big goofy grin that matched his. "Thank you." He said breathlessly if possible.

"Anytime." I whispered.

**ESME POV**

Two of my children gone. Where could they be? Why did Emmett leave us? I walked over to Edward. "What exactly did you say?" I asked.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I said. "Well apparently you thought wrong! You're a stupid, evil, retarded, idiotic, brainless, heartless vampire." I gaped.

"How could you! That must have hurt him bad. Edward. I am so disappointed." With that I walked away.


	5. Back to Forks

"Oh Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed through our house. I giggled and hid in the closet. "I'll find you my Bella." He yelled. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Suddenly the closet door was open and Emmett stood there with a big goofy grin. I screamed and ducked under his arms. I ran to the living room and jumped behind a couch. Emmett's booming laugh was echoing around our house. I peeked over the couch. Nothing. Then I was suddenly hanging by my feet. Two big hands held them.

"Emmett!" I screamed. He laughed. I looked up at him and he was smiling. "Put my down." I commanded.

"No, actually I like this view." He smirked. I realized my shirt had ridden up. I gasped and he laughed. He dropped my feet and caught me bridal style. "I love you Bella." Emmett sighed.

"I love you too." I smiled up at him. I truly did love Emmett. He was understanding with the loss of Edward and Rosalie and always there to comfort me. We left the family about 83 years ago. We moved to a small town in Wyoming. We have lived all over the state. I have gotten over Edward. I don't really love him anymore. I know it sounds absurd with my whole episode when he left me but I have moved on and I know that Emmett and I are meant to be. We now live in Casper Wyoming. We have a fairly large lake house. It is white with a blue roof and it has pillars holding up the porch. We have a large yard and a big lake in the back of our house. It also has some trees. Emmett has a new Toyota FT-HS Hybrid and I have a Acura NSK.

"So, there is this new club called Voyage and it's just in the town. I was wondering if we could go. It is a roller-skating dance type club." Emmett used his puppy dog eyes. I smiled and nodded. "Great! Let's get ready." He jumped up and ran to our room.

"Hey!" I yelled as he ran with me. He tossed me on our red king sized bed and ran in the closet. He came out in a white button up shirt and black jeans and DC shoes. He had the top three buttons undone like I love. "Fine. I'll give you one of my special outfits." I winked at him and he gulped. I giggled and ran in the closet. I pulled on my blue jumpsuit. It opens at the bust, stomach, and back. It is a royal sparkly blue. It ends with boy shorts. I curled my hair and the brown curls cascaded down my back. I pulled them in a clip. I pulled on black stilettos. I put on dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. I smiled in the mirror and slowly walked out. Emmett's jaw fell open. I giggled. Emmett was at my side in a second.

"Bella." He growled. "You look better than anyone that will ever exist on this planet." He kissed my cheek. I giggled again.

"Even better than Rosalie?" I asked.

"So much better." He smiled softly. "Your car or mine?"

"Yours." I smiled. He picked me up bridal style and I gasped.

"I love you my beautiful wife." Emmett kissed my neck as he set me in the Toyota. I giggled again. Whenever I am around Emmett I get the butterflies in my stomach. He was in the drivers seat. He lifted my hand and kissed my ring. "Forever." He promised.

"I love you too." I smiled. He sped out of the driveway and towards the town. We live on the outside of it. Forest covers our house. Much like the old Cullen house. "You know what we should do?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"We should go back to the old Cullen house." I said.

"Sure. We'll leave tonight." I laughed at his eagerness.

"Alright." I smiled as we pulled up to the club. There was a man taking names. "Do we have reservations?" I asked.

"Yep. I thought you might wanna go so I made them last night." He smiled widely at me as he helped me out of the car. I laughed as we walked up to the bouncer. His eyes filled with lust and Emmett pushed me behind him.

"Names?" The man asked in a gruff voice.

"Emmett and Bella McCarty." Emmett answered. We took Emmett's human name after we left the others. The bouncer nodded and opened the red velvet rope. We entered the club. It was lit by many different color strobe lights and had many seats around the outside of the roller ring. Emmett and I walked over and got our skates. We sat on a white bench on the far side of the club. Emmett laced his skates while I laced mine. We set our shoes in the locker we got. The song Lose Control by Missy Elliot came on. It was an old song but still great to dance to. Emmett took my hand and led me to the floor. We started skating in the middle of the rink. I grinded against his hips. He gasped and then laughed. I skated in front of him and he had his arms around my waist and I had mine wrapped around his neck. We did a dip together. I spun around so I faced him and I skated backwards. His legs spilt open and I ducked under them so I was behind him. He grabbed my waist from between his legs and flipped me so I was on his shoulders. I laughed. Everyone was staring at us. I put one of my legs on each side of his shoulders and I fell back so my hair as barely above his skates. I held onto his shoulders with my hands and flipped off his back. I landed on my skates. Everyone started cheering. We laughed and went over to the seats.

"This is so fun." I smiled at him as the song ended.

"Yes it is." He smiled back. "Ready for another round?" He asked. I nodded and we skated back onto the rink. The song Girlfriend by Avril Lavinge came on. I skate in front of Emmett. He wasn't touching me. I was half way around the rink. I looked back and saw that some little blonde skank was coming onto him. She was dancing with him and he was trying to get away without touching her. I skated over to them. "You better get your hands off my husband." Her breath reeked of alcohol. She backed away though. Emmett grabbed my waist and swayed it to the music. I giggled and leaned against him. I smelled the air and I detected under all the alcohol and repulsive food the smell of the Cullen's. I pulled Emmett over to the locker. "We need to leave." I hissed quietly.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Cullen's." I said. He nodded and we left out the back exit. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie stood around our car. "Damn." I hissed silently. We ran to the woods and made our way back to the house. I opened the door.

"I think we should go back to the old house now." Emmett said. I nodded. "For how long are we going to be staying?" He asked as he grabbed our duffle bags.

"About a week." I shrugged and I started throwing clothes in the duffle bags for both of us. Soon we were in the Acura and speeding towards Forks, Washington.


	6. Personal Records

We passed the 'Welcome to Forks.' sign. I sighed. The town had not changed much at all since I was human. Same grey sky, same little high school, same small town. Emmett drove up the ridiculously long drive way. The white house came into view. It looked just as gorgeous as before. Emmett stopped my Acura and ran to my door. He helped me out. I grabbed my duffle as he grabbed his. "Do we need a key?" I asked. Emmett laughed.

"Got one." He pulled out a sliver key and stuck it in the lock. The door opened. We stepped inside the threshold. The house looked exactly like it did when I was human which is 128 years ago.

"Let's look upstairs." I smiled. He nodded. I ran upstairs with him on my tail. I opened Alice and Jasper's door. The room still had the pink wallpaper and the white fuzzy carpet. The pink bed was still there. "I have an idea." I smirked. I walked over to her closet and looked inside. All of her clothes from when I was human were there. I laughed.

"What is so funny?" Emmett asked with a smile on his face.

"She left all her clothes from when I was human. Probably because they went out of style." I laughed. Emmett's booming laugh echoed around the room. We went in Carlisle and Esme's room next. The mahogany wood floors were still there, the big oak bed with the green comforters, the window sills, everything was still there. I smiled softly at Emmett. He wiggled his eyebrows. I giggled and opened the door to Carlisle's study. It was empty. All the book were gone, the chairs, the globe, the computer. The only thing in there was his oak desk. I raised my eyebrows. I walked over to were the chair was. I looked under the slot for the chair. There was a little safe with a combination lock. I pulled on it. It didn't break. "Hey Em, look at this." I said. He came over and looked.

"I wonder what is in there. Let's open it." He smiled. I nodded. A little slip of paper fell from under the desk. I picked it up.

"Try 59, 15, 36." I told Emmett. He twisted in the numbers and the lock came off. Inside there were records? I grabbed one. It was labeled Esme. "I think these are records from our human life." I said. There were also pictures, newspaper articles, and letters? I opened Esme's file. I read it aloud to Emmett.

_A personal record of Esme Anne Platt by Samuel Adam, the slave for 30 years to the Platt's._

_Esme Anne Platt was born on June 25__th__ 1895. Her mother, Lucy Ellen Platt was a middle class lady and a housewife. Her father Nathan Moses was a fairly wealthy man and he worked as a construction manager for a big company. Esme had one sister named Julia Rebecca Platt. As a child Esme was careful and lovable and warm natured. Julia and Esme were not just sisters but best friends. When she was fourteen her father was wounded in battle but he quickly healed. When she was fifteen her sister Julia moved North to Marion, Ohio. Esme was sad her only sister moved. When she was sixteen she snapped her leg when she fell out of a tree while trying to reach an apple. Dr. Carlisle Cullen treated her in Columbus hospital. She would always talk about him after she would get home from the hospital. He soon moved out of town. Esme was sad but still warm natured. She would bring me good healthy food every night after her parents went to sleep. Esme wanted to move west and become a school teacher but her parents stopped her and told her to get married. At 22 she married Charles Evenson. It was an arranged marriage by their parents. Charles was an abusive man. He would hit her, kick her, rape her, and make her do everything for him. Fortunately for her, Charles got drafted in War World 1. A while after he came back she found out she was pregnant. I helped her to escape and go north to her sister. She also helped me escape slavery. She had her child at Marion hospital. She named him Ivan Dale. He died days later. Esme committed suicide days after the death of her son. Nobody has seen her since. Her sister had one child named Esme Mae. _

"Wow." Emmett muttered.

"Yeah wow. Did Esme know about these?" I asked.

"Probably not. She didn't really know much about her human life. Here is Jasper's." Emmett started reading Jasper's record aloud.

_A biography on Jasper Whitlock by Kent Dana Whitlock, his brother._

_Jasper Noah Whitlock was born on March 19 1843 in Houston, Texas. Our mother Amelia Mercy Whitlock was a normal housewife. Our father Richard Jesse was a railroad manager. Jasper had one brother which is me, Kent Dana Whitlock. As a child Jasper was charming and likable. He had those traits through his teens. I went into the Confederate States Army when I was 20. Jasper was 16 at the time I went in. A year later Jasper was in the Army with me. He lied about his age and said he was 20. Due to his intense charisma he quickly rose through the ranks in the army. He became the youngest major in Texas not considering his real age. He had a military set mind. Always thinking through everything and planning out. He could be considered cold because of his military mind but once you got to know him he was charismatic. He disappeared in 1863. In 1873 I saw him again. He had bright red eyes and was deathly pale. He was with a girl with long black hair and red eyes. He saw me and froze. Then the woman was on me and I felt a sharp pain. Jasper later told me I was a vampire. Then one day Jasper left with Peter and his companion Charlotte. I haven't seen him since._

"Wow, Jasper has a brother." I mused. Emmett nodded. I picked up Alice's file and read it aloud.

_This is about Mary Alice Brandon by Lewis Clark, worked at Asylum._

_Mary Alice Brandon, from her file, was born on July 18__th__ 1901. Her mother, Jenna Anne Brandon was a loyal wife. Her father Charles Michel Brandon was a factory worker and brought home good money. Alice had a little sister named Cynthia Lyn Brandon. Alice said she had visions of the future. When she was 19 her parents admitted her to the asylum. They put that as her death date on her grave. A vampire named James was after Alice so I changed her._

"It ends there." I said. "Maybe the vampire died?" I suggested.

"Maybe. Carlisle doesn't have a file. Only two more left." Emmett said. He grabbed Edward's file and read it aloud.

_Edward Anthony Masen by Ruth Masen. _**A/N; This is fiction! Not all of this about Edward is real! Some of it I made it up so just go with it.**

_Edward Anthony Masen was born on June 20__th__ 1901 to Edward Sr and Elizabeth Masen. They lived in Chicago, Illinois. His mother was a housewife and his father a wealthy business man. They were in first class. Edward is very polite, determined, over protective, charming, gentle, caring, and very stubborn. He over analyzes things and overreacts. He is very musically talented. When he was 16 he and I started seeing each other. I was 15. When I turned 16 he proposed to me. We had gotten married. Our parents were ecstatic for us. I was pregnant with his child after three months of marriage. We loved each other very much. Edward's father caught the Spanish Influenza. The epidemic hit. I had our baby boy. We named him Anthony Spencer Masen. Then Edward and his mother caught the Epidemic.. The doctors told me not to go in the room but I did anyway. He was deathly pale. As his mother was also. He was freezing. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was treating them. I had our baby boy with us. Edward's face lit up like a million lights when he saw our baby. I heard a doctor coming so I hid behind the curtain. Mrs. Masen told Dr. Cullen to save Edward. I came from around the curtain after she died and I saw Dr. Cullen carrying my husband away. I raced after them and I saw Dr. Cullen bite Edward. I asked him what he was and he said he was a vampire. I begged him to make me into a vampire. He reluctantly did. Our baby was in the room with me. I was in a cellar. When I woke nobody was there besides my baby. I was not a normal vampire. My thirst was not bad. I hated human blood. I took our son and wrapped him with five blankets and searched for Dr. Cullen and my husband. When Anthony was 3 he caught the Epidemic. I had no choice but to change him. I have been searching for Edward since._

I gasped. Edward was married and he has a son! He never told me. Emmett pulled me into a hug. "I cannot believe he has a son. How did Carlisle get those anyway?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but I wonder why Carlisle left Ruth." Emmett said. I grabbed Rosalie's file and read it aloud.

_Rosalie Lillian Hale by Matthew Carlos Hale, her older brother._

_Rosalie Lillian Hale was born on February 14__th__ 1915 in Rochester New York. Our mother, Celestine Lyn Hale was a housewife, and our father, Roger Miles Hale worked at the bank. Rosalie has two older brothers, Matthew Carlos Hale and Cole Christopher Hale. Our father kept us wealthy during the Great Depression. Rosalie was born beautiful thus making her conceited, vain, and like our social climbing parents, wanting more out of life. She had very good schooling like all of the Hale children. Under the conceited part of her she cared for her brothers. She would do anything for them. Rosalie took an interest in automotives but never told our mother because she would never approve. Rosalie had two best friends in lower class, Vera and Ashley. They would spend many days talking and laughing while drinking tea. One day our mother had Rosalie dress up and take our father his forgotten lunch at the bank hoping the son of the bank owner would take interest. He did. Royce King would send many dozens of flowers to Rosalie. There relationship was based on physical attraction. Royce and Rosalie became engaged and two months later before the wedding Rosalie visited her best friend Vera. Rosalie envied Vera for her baby boy and the love in her relationship. Rosalie walked home and disappeared. She was reported dead. A week later in the newspaper Royce and seven others were killed. Some say they same a flash of white skin, blonde hair, and red eyes, in a wedding dress but nobody would ever know._

"Wow." I murmured. "Read your file Emmett." I smiled. Emmett grabbed his file and read it aloud to me.

_Emmett Dale McCarty by Philip McCarty, his brother._

_Emmett Dale McCarty was born on November 26__th__ 1915. Our mother, Penelope was a very wealthy bank teller. Our father, Christopher Marcus McCarty was a railroad miner. Emmett was very burly as a child and teenager. Our family was very large. Our brothers consisted of, Peter, Arthur, William, Bradley, Casey, myself, and Emmett. Emmett was the youngest of all children. Our sisters consisted of, Helen, Sue, Thelma, Dorothy, Barbara, Mae, and the second youngest to Emmett, Betty. We all are about a year apart each but Emmett is still the youngest. We moved to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Emmett and I would go out in the woods a lot. His personality was very likeable. Emmett was very protective of our sisters and brothers. Even if he was the youngest he was the brawniest of all of us. Our father came home drunk one night and Emmett was barely 13 but he was strong. He hit Mae, Thelma, Our Mother, and Betty. Emmett and Betty were really close. Emmett punched our father in the jaw and our father's jaw broke. Our father got the gun and shot Emmett in the leg. Betty took a knife and stabbed our father in the heart. He died on the stab. We burred him in our backyard in the field of poppies. Emmett went to the emergency room and had the bullet removed. We did fine without our father. Our mother's job supported all of us. We were fine. When Emmett turned twenty in 1935. Arthur, Bradley, Emmett, and I went hunting for bears in the woods. Emmett disappeared and was mauled by a bear. I ran to him with my brothers. He was telling us he loved us and to take care. We were crying. I was telling him to be strong and let us take care of him and that he was going to make it out of this alive. He started to laugh then. Then a blonde haired angel came and took him away. That was the last we saw of Emmett. _

Emmett was sobbing at the memories. I laid his head in my lap and rubbed his back. "It will be alright Emmett. I am so proud of you for standing up for your sisters and mother. It warmed my dead heart." I smiled softly as he stopped sobbing. He nodded. I pressed my lips to his softly. He smiled against my mouth. I pulled away and giggled. I set the files back inside the safe. I grabbed the pictures. "Look at these pictures." I said. I laid them on top of the desk. I picked one up. Emmett looked at it with me. **A/N; I am just going to write out all of the picture descriptions in italics.**

The picture was of. _Esme and her baby boy in the hospital. Esme looked tired and was smiling and holding a little baby. _Emmett showed me another one.

_Jasper was standing by a horse. _Emmett grabbed one of Alice.

_Alice, her parents, and a little baby were smiling at the camera. _He grabbed another one.

_Esme was standing by the Titanic. _I raised my eyebrows at the picture. I grabbed another one.

_Rosalie and who I would suspect to be Royce in a ball room. _I grabbed another one and showed it to Emmett.

_Emmett, six boys, seven girls, one women stood in a poppy field. _I smiled at Emmett. He took all pictures of him and his family. Then I picked up another picture.

_Edward and a deadly gorgeous women. She had long brown curly hair and bright blue eyes and perfect teeth and a gorgeous frame stood together in a sunlit meadow. Edward had bright green eyes. They were looking down at a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. _I gasped and dropped the picture.

"I am sorry Bella. I wish I could give you a child." Emmett smiled softly at me.

"It's not that. It's just that he never told me." I shrugged.

"I love you Bella." Emmett whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"I know." He smirked. I laughed.

"Let's look at some other rooms." I smiled. Emmett nodded. We walked to Edward's room. It still looked the same except the Cds were gone. We entered Rosalie's and Emmett's old room. The red wall were still bright.

"What room do you want to stay in?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle and Esme?" I suggested. He nodded. We set our bags in their room. Emmett picked me up bridal style and ran downstairs. He hopped onto the couch. I giggled. He pinned me under him.

"You." He growled playfully. "Are still in the jumpsuit." He smiled. I giggled again. Then the doorbell rang.


	7. The past is the present

_Last Chapter…_

"_You." He growled playfully. "Are still in the jumpsuit." He smiled. I giggled again. Then the doorbell rang._

I raised my eyebrows at Emmett. He jumped off me and we walked to the door. I opened it and there stood a gorgeous vampire with long, brown, curly hair, wide golden eyes, a face like a perfect porcelain doll, and a frame like Rosalie's. She had on a deep red short spaghetti strap dress. If they thought Rosalie was perfection they need to get a load of her. Standing next to her was a little boy with messy, tousled, bronze colored hair, bright, sparkling, wide, golden eyes, a crooked smile on his face, and a cute button nose. He had on a dark blue jeans, a grey, tight, long sleeved shirt, and a black jacket. "Um, Hello." I said. The woman got a confused look but it vanished.

"Yes hello. I am looking for Edward Anthony Masen? I was informed from a friend that he lived here." I then realized who she was. And who he was. I fought back the urge to scream. Why did I feel so jealous. I don't care about who Edward loved more. I mean he married her. He married me. I don't care. I married Emmett. The reason I am jealous is because of the 3 foot boy standing in the doorway. I guess I never realized how much I wanted a child. But I have Emmett so oh well.

"He is not here. May I ask who you two are?" I said politely. Maybe I was jealous of her. No what I was is mad at Edward for never telling me he had another wife.

"I'm Ruth Masen. This is my son Anthony." She smiled at the boy. "Say hello Anthony." She said.

"Hello. I am Anthony. Nice to meet you-" He paused trying to think of our names but we never said them.

"I'm Emmett McCarty and this is my wife Bella McCarty." Emmett smiled proudly.

"Nice to meet you Emmett and Bella." Ruth said. "May we come inside. It is a little nippy." Who says that anymore. I nodded. They stepped inside. Emmett kissed my cheek softly as I shut the door. I smiled at him. I hold nothing against Ruth. Nothing. At. All. I smiled again and walked into the living room where they went. Anthony was staring at me. I raised my eyebrows at Emmett. He stepped in front of me. He only does that when men are staring at me. Oh! My jumpsuit! I laughed and ran upstairs. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a black tank top. I came back downstairs. Ruth was looking at the pictures on the wall. Wait! Pictures? I looked at Emmett. He mouthed 'I don't know.' I shook my head. "What is this?" Ruth asked while pointing at a covered piece of furniture. The piano. I walked over and ripped the cloth off it. "Oh a piano. Edward was so musically talented. He wrote a song for me. He called it Angel without wings. I'll show you." She started a new song. It was beautiful then she started to sing.

_looking into your eyes  
i see all i want to be  
i don't want it to end  
if i could only put to words the way  
i see you  
i only know i have an angel with me now_

and when i fall asleep  
you're all that i see  
you're in my thoughts  
and all of my prayers  
i wish i could be  
all that you mean to me

my angel without wings  
my angel

i wish you could see  
all that you mean me  
but i can never find the words  
to tell you

and when i fall asleep  
you're all that i see  
you're in my thoughts  
and all of my prayers  
i wish i could be  
all that you mean to me  
and when i fall asleep  
you're all that i see  
you're in my thoughts  
and all of my prayers  
i wish i could be  
all that you mean to me  
my angel without wings

Her voice was like an angel choir singing together in harmony. I bit my lip. It didn't bother me that he wrote something for her. But the thing that bothered me is that he called me an angel without wings on our wedding. Emmett knew this also and stared intensely at me. It's in the past. I am in the present not the past. Forget Edward, you don't love him. I took a deep breath and smiled. "You have a lovely voice." I said to Ruth. She smiled.

"Thank you. Do you play?" She asked.

"I learned a piece or two. Let me try." I smiled. She stood and I sat down. I racked my brain for a song I knew. Emmett obviously thought I was going to play my lullaby. Hmm. Oh yes there is that Delta Goodrem In this life song that I like. I started to play the notes. Then I sang the lyrics.

_I was nurtured I was sheltered  
I was curious and young  
I was searching for that something  
Trying to find it on the run  
Oh and just when I stopped looking  
I saw just how far I'd come  
In this life  
In this life  
_  
_You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life_

I have faltered I have stumbled  
I have found my feet again  
I've been angry I've been shaken  
Found a new place to begin  
My persistence to make a difference  
Has led me safe into your hands  
In this life  
In this life

_You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life  
_

_I was put here for a reason  
I was born into this world  
And I'm living and I'm believing  
I was meant to be your girl  
In this life__You give me love  
You give me light  
Show me everything that's been happening  
I've opened up my eyes  
Following  
Three steps fight an honest fight  
Two hearts that can start a fire  
One love is all I need  
In this life_

Emmett smiled cheekily at me. "You have to voice of a thousand angels. Everyone wishes they could sing like you." Emmett whispered softly in my ear. I giggled.

"Yes Bella you do have a lovely voice. But do you know a Edward Anthony Masen?" Ruth asked. I looked at Emmett. He nodded. I sighed.

"Yes. We knew one. I think we can find him for you." Emmett said. I nodded. Ruth hugged us.

"Thank you! I have been searching for 234 years." She clapped her hands. "Anthony!" She called. Anthony ran over to us.

"What mommy?" He asked.

"We are going to find daddy!" She squealed. Anthony jumped up and down. I laughed.

"I guess we should get our bags again." I said. Emmett laughed. We raced upstairs and grabbed them and came back downstairs. "Let's go." I said. Ruth nodded. I led her to the Acura. Emmett went to get in the driver's seat but I hopped in it. "I'm driving." He pouted and I laughed. He reluctantly got in the passengers seat. I sped off towards Casper, Wyoming.

**Songs used**

**Angel without wings- Unwritten Law**

**In this Life- Delta Goodrem**


	8. Seeing the family

I pulled onto the street to our house. It came into view. Nobody was there. Just Emmett's Toyota. "Is this his house?" Ruth asked.

"No. You were just at his house. This is our house." I pulled up at the house. Emmett grabbed our bags and I unlocked the house door. Ruth and Anthony followed us inside. Emmett tossed the bags upstairs. I walked back outside. Anthony, Ruth, and Emmett followed. I locked the door.

"Ready to try your hands at tracking?" Emmett clapped his big hands together. I laughed.

"Alright. They were at Voyage last night so let's travel that way and try to catch a scent." I said. Ruth and Anthony were confused. "Just follow us." They nodded. Emmett and I ran hand in hand towards Voyage with Ruth and Anthony following behind us. I caught track of a scent heading west. The opposite of where we came from. We ran west. We entered a clearing and there was a big, white house with all windows open and a pine scent coming from there. Emmett and I walked up to the door. Ruth and Anthony were hid by our forms. I knocked on the door. It took three seconds before somebody answered. Carlisle answered.

"Oh. This is a surprise." Carlisle said.

"We need to see Edward." I said. I blocked Emmett and I from any powers. Carlisle nodded motioned for us to come inside. I turned to Ruth and Anthony. "Sit on the bench over there." I pointed to the edge of the clearing. They nodded and ran over there.

"Is that Ruth?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. He smiled. Emmett and I walked inside the house holding hands. I had a death grip on Emmett's hand. "He is on the third floor in the piano room." I nodded. I ran upstairs with Emmett right beside me before anyone could see us. There was only one door on the third floor. I looked at Emmett and he softly kissed my cheek. I sighed and opened the door. There was white carpet on the floor, a giant full wall window, a grand piano, and a desk. Edward was sitting at the piano with his back facing us. He looked the same as 83 years ago. I didn't feel any attraction towards him.

"Hello Edward." I said in a monotone voice. His head snapped up and he looked at us.

"Bella." He breathed.

"And Emmett." Emmett said. Edward glared at our entwined hands.

"Somebody wants to see you." I said. "Stand up." He stood and walked over to us. I put my hands over his eyes. I made sure Emmett was still blocked and then I blocked Edward from using his power.

"What is going on Bella?" Edward was annoyed. At least I wont have to hurt him with being with Emmett.

"You'll see." I smirked. I led him outside. He was annoyed. He pulled my hands off his eyes and faced me and not Ruth.

"Bella. Why did you leave?" He breathed in my face.

"I had to." I said.

"Why?" He asked. Pain etched across his face.

"I realized that we weren't meant to be. My true soul mate is Emmett. I am sorry but I do have a surprise for you. Well two surprises. Turn around." I said. He sighed but turned around.

"Edward." Ruth breathed.

"Ruth." Edward gasped. I smiled at Emmett. He smiled back. Anthony was hidden by Ruth's legs. Edward turned back to me. "How?" He asked.

"She showed up at the old Cullen house today." I said. "She told us that she was looking for you." I smiled. Edward was by Ruth's side in a second. They embraced each other tightly. I smiled at them. They reluctantly pulled apart. I looked and saw that Esme, Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle had joined us outside. I waved at them. Jasper restrained Alice. I laughed.

"Daddy?" Anthony asked. There were many gasps from the Cullen's.

"Anthony." Edward breathed and looked at the three year old boy.

"Daddy!" Anthony yelled and jumped on Edward. He tumbled to the ground.

"How?" He asked Ruth as he hugged Anthony.

"He caught the Spanish Influenza when he was three so I changed him." Ruth smiled at them.

"Edward." Esme gasped.

"Yes?" Edward asked.

"You have a son?" Esme breathed. Edward and Ruth nodded. "Can I hold him?" She asked. Edward laughed and nodded.

"Go hug your Grandma Esme." Edward whispered to Anthony. Anthony nodded and ran at Esme. Esme gently picked him up and hugged him. Emmett and I slipped over to a little meadow by the house. You could still see us from their house but still. I laid out on the soft grass.

"Have you ever wanted a child?" I asked while looking at the white clouds in the grey sky.

"Yes. I have thought about it." Emmett sighed and laid down by me. He pulled me so I was lying on top of him. I laughed softly. He pressed his lips to mine. I sighed into his mouth. His cold lips made my body feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Where did those two go!" I heard Alice scream. I giggled into his mouth. Emmett rolled over so I was under him, never breaking the kiss. His tongue grazed my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and aloud him access to my tongue. His cold tongue glided over mine. I twisted my tongue around his. Emmett moaned. I giggled. "Found them!" Alice screamed from right next to us. The little pixie was bent so she was face to face with us. I turned my face to look at her and Emmett kissed my ear. Alice giggled.

"Well hello Alice." Emmett grumbled, upset that she interrupted our kiss. Emmett reluctantly climbed off me and Alice tackled him to the ground in a hug. I laughed at them. Emmett stood up and tossed her in the air like a five year old would do to a baby doll. "Alice!" Emmett yelled as he caught her and set her down. Then Alice crashed into my body. Giving me a bone crushing hug.

"BellaImissedyousomuchIlostmybestfriendhowareyouyoulookgoodwiththemakingoutandstuff!" Alice strung all of that together so fast I didn't understand her.

"What?" I laughed.

" Bella I missed you so much. I lost my best friend. How are you, you look good with the making out and stuff." Alice said again but slower this time.

"I missed you too Alice. I lost my best friend also. I am good." I laughed.

"You have to come see everyone!" Alice shrieked. Emmett and I glanced at each other.

"I don't know Alice. Rosalie-"I started but she cut me off.

"It's fine. She is over Emmett." Alice smiled. "Please." She gave us the puppy dog eyes. I sighed and nodded. "Yay!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the house. I caught Emmett's belt loop and dragged him with us. Alice came to a sudden halt and we hit her back. She didn't budge. She wasn't having a vision she just stopped. I looked around her and saw the family looking at us.

"For someone so small you can be so overly strong." I grumbled and straightened my shirt.

"I'm not small! I'm fun sized!" Alice exclaimed. We all laughed. Esme came and hugged me.

"Bella, I missed you so much. It wasn't the same without you here." Esme said. Then she hugged Emmett. "I missed you Emmett. It definitely wasn't the same without our bear here." Esme laughed. Jasper came over and gave Emmett and man hug.

"Missed you Emmett." Jasper said. Then he gave me a hug. "I missed you too Bella." Jasper said. Carlisle gave us small hugs each. I looked at Edward. He was staring at me.

"Bella, I missed you to say the least." Edward said. I nodded. "Emmett, brother, it was different without you here." Edward said.

"Her." I heard an all to familiar voice hiss. Rosalie.


	9. Welcome to Insanity

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT AN EMMETT AND BELLA LEMON!**

_Last time…_

"_Her." I heard an all to familiar voice hiss. Rosalie._

Oh great! A sadistic vampire. Where have I met one of those before. Hmm, James? Laurent? Victoria? Ring a bell anyone? "Rosalie." Alice warned. I glanced at Rosalie. Her eyes were pitch black and her blonde hair was flying around her head. Rosalie barred her teeth at Alice. Then she charged me. I moved a second before she collided with me.

"Hello to you too Rosalie." I muttered under my breath. "I see you went back to hating me."

"I have every reason to hate you." She snarled and charged again. I, again sidestepped. "You stole my husband." I laughed and sidestepped her charge again.

"I didn't steal him. You drove him away." I said.

"Liar." She hissed.

"It is true Rosalie." Emmett said in a uninterested voice. Rosalie gaped at hearing his voice.

"Rose? Baby? Where did you go." Another male's voice said from the porch. There stood a vampire with spiky blonde hair, golden eyes, and a confused look on his face. I recognized the vampire. I gaped. I thought he died 128 years ago!

"Mike Newton?" I looked at Rosalie. She smiled sheepishly. Did she just smile at me after trying to kill me?

"Bella Swan?" Mike asked.

"Nope. Not Bella Swan. Bella McCarty." I said. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Man! Is she PMSing or Bipolar because her moods are freaking me out. Jasper looked at her with an intense gaze. She shrugged. I walked over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I feel so sorry for you. I would hate having to live with him for my life." I shuddered. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward busted out laughing.

"Hey! I resent that!" Mike yelled.

"Shush baby." Rosalie said. Oh god. This was too gross. "Bella, sorry for trying to kill you. I let the envy take over for a minute and I forgot what I had." She giggled. Wow! I am utterly mortified by this version of Rosalie.

"Wow." Jasper muttered under his breath. We all laughed. Rosalie definitely scares the crap out of me. Rosalie looked at Anthony in Edward's arms. Then she turned to Mike.

"Mikey! I want a baby and I want one now!" She stamped her foot. Jake was right about thinking how girls only do that in movies. Then Rosalie started giggling like crazy. I think she has gone insane without Emmett. I sighed. I grabbed Emmett's arm and dragged him to the side of the house.

"I think she is insane." I whispered.

"Me too." Emmett smiled.

"I feel guilty because I caused this." I sank to the ground. Emmett did the same but he pulled me into his lap.

"Don't think that. She deserves to be crazy. Think of how hateful she was to you and me. Bella, I think she needs this." Emmett said fiercely.

"Do you still love her?" I asked quietly while looking down at my hands.

"Yes. Only because she was my first love. That is something that nobody can replace." Emmett sighed. "Do you still love him?"

"No. I have learned that if we were meant to be I would never feel a love for someone else then I would for him. But I did." I sighed. Emmett buried his face in my hair.

"Bella, I swear I will never leave you. I love you more than anyone or anything on this planet." Emmett smiled into my hair. I nodded. Emmett turned me on his lap so we were facing each other. He pressed his lips to mine. The electric shock went through my body. I pushed him down so he was laying in the grass and I was on top of him. I pulled on his lower lip softly with my teeth. Emmett moaned. I took it as my timing and I gently pushed my tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it with his lips. I moaned this time. I tangled my hands in his hair. Emmett rolled over so he was on top of me. I pressed myself against him. I rolled us again. He sucked on my bottom lip. I groaned and flicked his tongue with mine. He rolled us again. He kissed me with so much passion.

"Emmett is getting some action!" Jasper hollered. We jumped apart. I realized that we had rolled out in front of the family

"Every single time." Emmett and I muttered. We grinned at each other. We always are interrupted every time we make out. Alice gasped as she came out of a vision. The pixie picked up Jasper and ran as fast as I could blink far away. I looked at Edward for an explanation.

"Rosalie is about to become sane again. You two have to kiss again for her to start her breakdown." Edward sighed. I pressed my lips to Emmett's and the first ear shattering scream was heard.


	10. Heartbreaker

_Last time…_

"_Rosalie is about to become sane again. You two have to kiss again for her to start her breakdown." Edward sighed. I pressed my lips to Emmett's and the first ear shattering scream was heard._

I winced as I watched Rosalie. She fell to the ground holding her heart, screaming. She thrashed on the floor. Clawing at her golden hair. Dry sobs leaking out now and then. The ground shook as she punched it and screamed. She shook. We all stood at least 10 feet away from her. "EMMETT!" She screamed so loud that the windows shattered. I winced again. I feel so guilty. I caused Rosalie to be like this. It is all my fault. Emmett grimaced in pain as he watched his first love. Edward, Ruth, and Anthony walked over to the meadow were Emmett and I were at. Rosalie curled into a fetal position. "EMMETT!" She screamed again. It reminded me of when Edward left me.

"I'm going for a walk." I told Emmett. He nodded. He tried to kiss me. "It might not be good to do that in front of Rosalie." He nodded again. I ran into the forest surrounding their house. I came to a stop at a little cliff with a lake below it. I looked over the edge. The waves crashed high onto the side of the cliff. I wasn't really sane when Edward left. Even after I was sane again I still was a living zombie. It would be doubled as a vampire.

"EMMETT!" I heard Rosalie scream from where I was at. I had to stop this. History will repeat itself. I sighed. I looked down the cliff again. I was about to kill my heart. I stepped on the edge like I did that fateful day. I crossed my arms and launched myself off the cliff. I didn't scream. Emmett would hear. I landed in the water with a splash. It was warm. I breathed in air after I resurfaced. I swan to the edge of the cliff. I clawed my way back up the cliff and onto land. I ran at vampire speed in circles in the little clearing; drying my clothes. I smiled as they were all dry. I knew my eyes were black but not because I haven't hunted. "I LOVE YOU EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed. I sighed. Heart, get ready to break.

I came back about five hours later. Rosalie's screams had finally stopped. I entered the house. Everyone, including Rosalie was in the living room. She looked like hell. Her hair was flying everyway around her face. Her eyes a black with sadness. Her clothes torn. Her face broken. I winced again. She hissed at me. Mike came in the room. "Get out of my house Mike." Rosalie snapped. She looked terrifying, even for a vampire. Mike screamed and ran out through the wall. Emmett got up and walked over to me.

**A/N; Most of this conversation is owned by SM. Not me. In New Moon. **"Come for a walk with me." I said in an unemotional voice, taking his hand before he could answer and taking him out into the forest. We only had gone a few steps. This is what is best. Rosalie needs him. He loves her still. I would just used the old conversation.

"Okay, let's talk." He smiled, leaning against a tree. God, I would miss that smile. I don't want to leave. Bella, stop this. It is what is best. They need each other. I took a deep breath.

"Emmett, I'm leaving." I said unemotionally, my black eyes gazed at him. My stance was hard. Just like Edward's was that day. History repeats. He took a deep breath also.

"Where are we going?" He asked, confused. I stared at him coldly. A roll of nausea passed through my body.

"Not we. Just myself." I said coldly.

"I'm going with you." Emmett said, still slightly confused.

"Emmett, I'm no good for you." I said flatly.

"Don't be ridiculous." He tried to sound angry but it came out as more as begging. "You're the very best part of my life."

"I'm not right for you." I said grimily.

"I'll go anyway Bella! I love you." Emmett all but shouted.

"I don't want you to come with me." I said coldly. History is repeating itself. His face twisted in anguish and pain. My eyes froze solid, harder. Just like Edward. I knew the next four words out of his mouth would kill my non beating heart. His face was pure pain.

"You…Don't…Want…Me?" He said. Just like me. He said it as if trying to test the words. History is a funny thing. Somehow it always repeats. My marriage ended up like Charlie and Renee's. I left for another man. Just without a kid.

"No" I said icily. How could I do this to Emmett? I will forever love him no matter what will happen.

"Well that changes things." I was surprised how his voice came out steady. I looked into the trees as I spoke.

"Of course, I will always love you in a way. But what happened earlier today made me realize that you need certain people in you life. Not me. You need a family. I am not family." I said unemotionally. "I tired of being something I'm not. I am not for you." I kept my voice in monotone. "I've let this relationship go on for far to long. I'm sorry for that." I said like I was angry at myself.

"Don't." He begged, gasping. His face was pure pain, agony, anguish, and empty. A heart breaking face. "Don't do this." He begged. It was far too late. He needs Rosalie and Rosalie needs him.

"Your no good for me." I switched my words around so he had no argument.

"If…that is what you want." He said in pain. I nodded stiffly.

"I would like to have you promise me one thing if it is not too much." I couldn't have him going to the Volturi on me.

"Anything." He vowed.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid." I demanded. "You understand right?" I asked.

"Yes. I promise." He whispered.

"I'll make you a promise in return." I said. "I promise that this is the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be as if I never existed." I said the exact words Edward told me. His knees began to shake and he fell to the ground. I walked over to him, keeping my mask. I gently but coldly kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Emmett." I said. Then I was gone.

"Wait!" I heard him choke out. I was faster than him. I pushed myself faster and I eventually made it back to Emmett and my old house. I took all pictures of us down. I swiped all pictures of me. I set my wedding rings that he gave me on the table. I took all my clothes. Everything that was mine. I didn't want to take if from him. I set all of it in a hole under the house. It was in the basement. A little cellar. I also left a note. I took my clothes only. I beat my Acura till it was a small metal box. I threw it in the lake. I walked to the edge of the driveway. I turned and looked back at the house.

"I will always love you Emmett." I whispered. With that I ran towards Forks. Washington. I reached it in three hours. I walked at human speed to Forks Cemetery. I creaked open the iron gate and walked down three rows, over two, and up one. I came to a stop at a marble grave. I traced my hand over the carved letters. I leaned and kissed the grave. It read.

_Here lies Charlie William Swan. _

_1964-2015_

_Honorable Police Chief of Forks, Washington._

_Will be missed._

I then walked over to another headstone. It was mine. It had cursive on it. It read.

_Bella Swan_

_1987-2007_

_Loved Daughter, Spouse, Friend, and Sister_

_Loved Forever in an Eternal Bond_

In the corner I saw something I would never see as a human. There was a little lamb and a little lion. It said.

_The Lion and the Lamb_

I breathed in. I hope Emmett is alright.


	11. Cementary Affairs

**Emmett POV**

Love. Life. Meaning. Existence. Over. I gasped as another shot of pain rocked through my body. I curled into a ball on the wet bracken. Why would she leave me? I thought she loved me. Maybe she felt guilty for Rosalie and decided to sacrifice our happiness for hers. Bella, is just so caring and selfless. The thing is, I don't want Rosalie back. I have gotten over my first love at last. Everyone will be looking for me. I shakily got up and made my way into the house. Esme gasped at me, causing everyone to look at me. "What happened?" Esme asked.

"Bella." I grunted. I replayed the conversation in my head. Edward winced.

"What happened with Bella?" Alice asked.

"Bella." I whimpered. I have never been this vulnerable.

"Emmett. Talk to us." Esme said softly.

"Bella." I moaned in pain. I fell to the floor again. I brought my feet to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rocked back in forth in a fetal position. "Edward. Talk. Them." I grunted out through the sobs that raked through my very core.

"Bella left Emmett." Edward sighed.

"Haha! Emmett lost his wifey!" Rosalie screamed joyfully. "The little slut should die and go to hell and burn in her own whore flames." Rosalie cheered. I stood up abruptly. I walked over to Rosalie.

"Don't you ever even think or talk about Bella like that or I will kill you." I growled. Rosalie cowered as I stood my full height. "I will never love you again." I snarled at her. She whimpered. I turned towards the door. Rosalie grabbed my arm.

"Emmett, I love you. I have never loved anyone more than you. I need you." Rosalie whimpered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm done with the past Rosalie. I don't love you like I used to. I don't need you to survive. You will move on. Promise me that you will move on. I loved you but now I don't. I am sorry alright." I said. She needed to understand this. "Rose, you can get anyone you please except me. Look at you. Just get out there and get somebody else." I smiled. Rosalie smiled back and stood up straight and confidently.

"I understand." She said. "I need to fix myself up." She laughed. I nodded and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To find Bella." I winced. Edward handed Anthony to Ruth and walked over to me.

"I am going also." He said. I shrugged. I stepped out onto the porch. The air was warm but my body was numb, frozen over, ice.

"I can't smell her tracks." I muttered.

"Well where do you think she would go?" Edward asked. I sighed.

"Back to our house." I said. Edward nodded. We took off running through the forest. We eventually made it to our lake house.

"Nice house." Edward mused. I shrugged. Her Acura was gone.

"Her car is gone." I said.

"Wait. Look at the lake shore." Edward ran over to the shore and he came back with a cube of metal. Bella's handprints where on it. "Found her car." Edward laughed. I nodded as he tossed it back into the lake. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I gasped. All the pictures of her, us, and our wedding were gone. I ran to our room. All her clothes were gone along with her jewelry, makeup, and hair stuff. I ran back to the living room. On the mantel for the fireplace sat one sliver ring and one gold. I gasped again. Her engagement and wedding ring.

"Why." I whimpered. Edward placed a brotherly hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think she took the stuff from you. If she did what I did to her to you then she would hide them. Do you have a basement?" Edward asked. I nodded. I led him down to the basement. There was a box under a cellar. I pulled it out. Our pictures together and of her were inside, her jewelry, songs that she wrote for me, and a note. I picked up the note and read it.

_My Emmett,_

_This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I'd rather face the Volturi again than do this but I have to. I am so sorry for any hurt I caused you. I can't say it wouldn't hurt because I was exactly in your place when Edward left me. He said almost the exact same thing I did to you to me. History repeats. I am so sorry Emmett. I did this for you and Rosalie. I know that she is your first love and you love her. Rosalie needs you. She is insane without you. I know you'll say she deserves it but nobody deserves to be insane. I am so sorry for the hurt I brought you. Just remember this. I will always love you forever and ever no matter what. My love for you will always be pure and full. I love you with everything I have in my body. I love you with my entire soul. I did this for you and Rosalie. I am sorry._

_Love forever and ever,_

_Bella._

She still loved me! Wow. She is self sacrificing. Being nice to Rosalie! Why would she do that. Yeah, Rosalie may need me but I don't even like, need, or love her! Silly Bella. "Where would she go next?" Edward asked.

"Maybe back to Forks. I'll go alone." I smiled and ran out the door. I reached Forks in three hours. I smelled her new scent here. I followed it and it led me to the cemetery. I looked and saw a brown haired girl laying on a headstone. Bella. I ran over to her and took her in my arms.

"Emmett." She whispered.

"I found your note." I whispered back. I heard some awes. I glanced and saw a funeral service was being held. Some, well most of the people were staring at us. Well, it's not everyday that two inhumanly beautiful people are at a cemetery.

"I love you but I understand if you don't love me. After what I put you through I would either." She muttered. I gently grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"Isabella Marie McCarty. I will always love you. I got over my first love. I even told Rosalie that. I love you and only you Bella. Forever." I promised her. Bella shook with dry sobs. She buried her face in my chest. I held her close to me. I rocked us back and forth softly. "I love you." I whispered into her hair.

"I…love…you…too." She said through her tears that would never fall.

"Shh. Bella. It will be alright. Please stop crying. I hate seeing you sad." I whispered again. Her sobs eventually stopped. I hugged her close to my body.

"I am sorry for leaving you." Bella said.

"I understand. Your forgiven." I smiled softly at her.

"I love you." She smiled back. I pressed my lips against hers. She kissed back with passion. I lowered her so I was on top of her and she was laying on her headstone on her back. I kissed her full lips. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair. Bella is my oxygen. I need her to live. To breathe. To be free. She arched her back into me and I moaned. Bella softly bit my lower lip. I grinded my hips against hers. She moaned. I broke the kiss and kissed along her jaw line. She gasped and then groaned. I licked down her neck softly with my tongue. I bit the area between her neck and shoulder. She moaned. I loved the sound. I took her earlobe into my mouth. Bella growled at me. I smiled and kissed behind her ear. She rolled us off the headstone and onto the grass. She straddled me. I pressed my erection against her thigh. Bella threw her head back, her hair shaking off the wet droplets. Her perfect breasts shook as she did. True perfection. She blew her cool breath into my face. It sent electricity through me.

"Be careful. There might be a lightning storm." I whispered in a low, husky voice. She giggled and gently bit my earlobe. I gasped at the feel of her lips on my ear. She traced my jaw line with her tongue and came to a stop at my Adam's Apple. She flicked it. I moaned loudly. That was so sexy. I don't give a damn if people are watching. I will take her right on her own headstone. I rolled us back onto the headstone. "I'll take you right here." I whispered huskily. Her eyes widened.

"Not in a cemetery!" She hissed. She pushed me off her. I laughed and helped her up. She straightened out her shirt. There was a catcall from the people. I smirked at them. I swooped Bella into my arms and ran (human speed) back to the Cullen household. I carried her inside the house and then I ran up to Carlisle's and Esme's room. I tossed her on the bed. I removed my clothes at vampire speed. I saw that she did also. I smiled at her perfection. She giggled. I pounced on her. I kissed her with everything I had in me.

"I love you." I whispered. I thought I heard car engines but I ignored it.

"I love you too. Forever." She whispered. I smiled and kissed her again. She moaned.

"Oh Lord! My eyes!" I heard a familiar voice scream just as I was about to enter her. We both snapped our heads to where the sound came from. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward stood in the doorway gaping. Bella gasped and jumped under the covers. I grabbed a pillow to hide my erection.

"Every damn time." Bella muttered from under the covers. I groaned, knowing it was true.

"You are here why?" I asked snappishly.

"To see if you would rejoin us." Esme asked kindly. I sighed. I looked under the covers.

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"Can we talk about it. Privately. And when we are dressed." Bella asked. I nodded. The rest of them left. But not before Alice tossed clothes at us. I pulled on the black polo and the dark wash jeans. I handed Bella the black skirt and red top. She got dressed. I pulled her onto my lap.

"Do you want to join them?" I asked again.

"Yes. I am just worried about Rosalie hating me again." Bella shuddered.

"She will not hate you. She is going to move on." I promised.

"Alright. I trust you." She kissed my lips and stood up. We walked downstairs where the whole family awaited for our answer.

"We'll join you again." I smiled. Esme and Alice pulled us into hugs. Bella laughed and hugged them back. Jasper and I embraced as did Jasper and Bella. I hugged Carlisle as did Bella. I gave Edward, Ruth, and Anthony hugs. Bella gave Edward a small awkward hug. Ruth and Anthony also. I hugged Rosalie and set her back down. Bella walked over to Rosalie.

"Sorry Rosalie. I honestly tried giving you back your sanity." Bella said sadly.

"It is fine. Emmett and I are cool." Shock was evident on Bella's face. Then it turned to a warm smile. The two embraced. I gawked. Wow. Who thought they would be hugging this quickly. Bella smiled at me. Maybe things always do work out.

**AN**

**This is not the ending. I made a promise to Pixie(DorkySexyVixen) for a lemon. She almost got one but not really. Be aware for the next chapter!**


	12. Perfection

**There will be one chapter after this. Rings on my Polyvore Account. You can get there by my profile.**

**Emmett POV**

It has been three days since I got Bella back and we joined our family again. We all moved to Bella and my house. Today was the day when I will propose to her again. Bella was hunting with Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Ruth, Edward, and Anthony. Alice stayed behind to help me. Speaking of the pixie. Alice bounced into Bella and my room. "Are you excited?" She chirped. I laughed.

"Yes." I smiled at my sister. Alice smiled back.

"Ok. The family will be gone for 7 hours. We need to get to the store." Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me to her Porsche. I got in and the pixie sped off towards the mall. She parked in valet and we entered the mall. Two hours later we were finally back at the house. Alice and I set everything up in 4 hours. One hour left.

"Thanks for helping me Alice." I gave my little sister a bear hug. She laughed. I set her down.

"Get dressed!" She tossed me my clothes. I ran to the bathroom. I undressed and jumped in the shower. The hot water droplets pounded onto my back. I scrubbed my body with my body wash. Then I used my Axe shampoo and conditioner. I rinsed off and got out. I dried off. I pulled on the black boxers, dark wash jeans, and white loose button up shirt that Alice gave me to wear. I pulled on my black tennis shoes. I ran my hand through my hair a few times till it was at it's curly style. I entered the living room. Alice was sitting on the couch reading an old issue of Vogue. Only 30 minutes to kill.

"Do you have the new rings?" I asked. She nodded and tossed my the black velvet box. I opened it. There was a sterling band with one diamond on it. Then the wedding ring. It was gold and had two bands connected by a diamond with a sterling band around the gold band. I closed the box. "Thanks a lot Alice." I said to her as I sat on the other couch. She nodded. I flipped on the TV. The show Flavor of Love 3 came on. I changed the channel. George Lopez came on. I sighed. I watched the episode in silence. I heard the soft running of our family.

"Go! Get in your place." Alice hissed. I nodded. I ran past the rose petals down the hall into our room. I jumped on the rose petal covered bed. I propped myself up on my elbow and faced the door. Any moment now Bella would come in that door. I heard the front door open.

"Esme? Carlisle? Jazz? Ruth? Edward? Anthony? Where is Bella and Rosalie?" Alice asked. I held my breath. Those two together. Alone. In the forest. Where nobody can hear them. Not good.

"They are just talking." Ruth said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go into your rooms so Emmett and Bella have this special moment." Alice said. Then it was quiet. I held my breath again.

**Bella POV**

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Ruth, Edward, Anthony, and I went hunting. Everyone went into couples. I took Anthony with me. "So what is your favorite meal?" I asked.

"I like mountain lion." He smiled. I laughed.

"Just like your father." I shook my head. I heard the soft foot steps of an elk. I snapped my head in the direction. We crept up on the heard. Anthony scaled a tree. He pounced on a dear. I ran and took down a elk. I bit into it's neck and drank it dry. I dug a hole and buried it. Anthony did the same. I took out two more and I had my fill.

"Can you carry me?" Anthony asked. I smiled. I guess being three means that he still likes to be carried. I nodded and picked him up. I ran back to where the family was at. Only Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were done. Jasper made a face of disgust when we entered the small clearing.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked. Esme laughed and shook her head.

"You'll be able to hear it in a minute." Jasper said. Everything was quiet for a minute then there was a loud;

"Ruth!" Edward screamed. I made a gagging noise. This is awkward. Then there was a loud;

"Edward!" Ruth screamed out in ecstasy. Now it was very uncomfortable.

"God. Can't they get a cave." Rosalie snapped. I laughed.

"Right. Like that would help." Jasper said.

"You kids are too much." Carlisle shook his head. Jasper and Rosalie barked laughing.

"Like you and Esme are not loud." Rosalie smirked.

"Can we not talk about all this in front of Anthony." I asked.

"Your just mad because you didn't get any in three days." Jasper smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually a week." I muttered. "Always interrupted by somebody." I shook my head. The bushes moved and Edward and Ruth stepped out of them. Edward had leaves in his hair as did Ruth.

"Enjoy yourself Edward?" Jasper laughed.

"Very much." He smiled seductively at Ruth. She giggled. I blocked myself from Jasper's powers. I was really jealous and Jasper didn't need to know about it. I set Anthony down and he ran to Ruth. She picked him up. Edward kissed her lips. I shuffled my feet uneasily. Rosalie noticed my distress.

"Let's leave." Rosalie said. "You can suck face later." She said to Ruth and Edward. Esme nodded.

"Go ahead. I want to talk to Rosalie." I told everyone. They nodded and ran towards the house. Rosalie sat on the grass. "Why are you being nice to me when I have your ex husband?" I asked.

"Well, I will move on. If it was meant to be between Emmett and I it would have been. I shouldn't hold a grudge because fate didn't go my way." Rosalie explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Rose, your like a sister to me still. I love you as one also." I smiled at her.

"I love you as a sister also." Rosalie smiled. I helped her up. "Most people take me as a bitch but that is just because of my past. I was afraid to trust people. Some people I can't trust fully. I should have trusted Emmett fully but I didn't. Bella, you're the only one I trust completely." Rosalie pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"I trust you too Rosalie." I smiled at her. She smiled back. Rosalie is not the cold, mean, bitch that everyone thinks. She is sweet, caring, and friendly once you get her trust. "Let's go back." I said. She nodded. We ran back to the house. Rosalie entered in front of me. I gasped when I entered. There were millions of red rose petals on the floor making a path. I followed the path. It led me to Emmett and my bedroom. I opened the door. Emmett was laying on the bed facing me. There were hundreds of candles lighting the room. Rose petals lay on the bed. I smiled at Emmett.

"Hello gorgeous." Emmett smiled at me. I giggled. I sat on the bed by him.

"Hi Emmett. What is all this?" I asked. He laughed.

"You know I love you right?" He asked.

"Yes." I nodded. He took my hands in his and he slid onto the floor by my feet. He pulled out a black velvet box.

"Isabella Marie McCarty. You're the light in my world. The lighthouse that shines around. You make me warm inside. I love you with my entire soul. Will you re marry me?" Emmett asked. I gasped. He snapped the lid open on the box. The ring was gorgeous. It was a sterling band with a diamond on it.

"Yes. Emmett I will. I love you." I hugged him. He hugged me back. Emmett slid the ring on my finger. I smiled softly. He got on the bed again. He pushed me so I was on my back. His lips found mine. I kissed him with all the passion and love in my body. He pinned my arms above my head, never breaking the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip lightly. I moaned. His slid his tongue in my mouth. We fought for dominance. He won. His tongue explored my mouth. I bucked my hips against his. He chuckled.

"Impatient one are we?" Emmett smiled. His answer was me bucking my hips again. His hands released my wrists from above my head and they slowly went to the hem of my shirt. He pulled my shirt over my head, leaving me in a black, lacy, bra. A low growl was emitted from his throat. I smiled. He quickly removed my bra. His hands lightly cupped my breasts. I moaned. He twirled my left, erect nipple in between his fingers. I arched my back into him. He took my right nipple into his mouth. I moaned loudly. His tongue traced my nipple. That's it! I flipped us over so I was straddling Emmett. He smirked. I ripped his shirt off. I ran my hands down his abs. He shuddered. I lightly traced his nipples with my fingernails. He moaned, quite loudly. I kissed both of his nipples. I licked down his abs and to his navel. I circled his navel with my tongue and continued my journey downward. I kicked off his shoes. I unbuttoned his pants and slid them off his muscled legs. He was in black boxers. I quickly discarded those. His member was erect, hard, and cold. I smiled and grasped him. "Bella." Emmett groaned. I rubbed his shaft. I took him in my mouth. My head bobbed on his member. His hands were on the back of my head, encouraging me. I softly bit down and it caused his release. I swallowed it greedily. Emmett flipped us over again. He ripped my skirt off. I wasn't wearing any underwear. He growled.

"You like?" I smirked.

"No." He answered bluntly. Before I could feel hurt he said. "I love." I smiled. He lead a trail of kissed down my stomach and to my navel. His face was positioned at my core. He blew cool air into me. I bucked my hips. He spread my legs apart. His tongue moved in my entrance. I moaned loudly. He licked up and down my slick folds. He removed his tongue. I was about to protest but then I felt him insert two fingers inside of me. I moaned. He pumped faster while his thumb rubbed my clit.

"Emmett." I moaned. "More fingers." I felt another finger inside of me. I bucked my hips to meet his thrusts. My walls clamped down on his fingers and I reached my release. "Emmett!" I screamed. Emmett moaned at my scream and pulled his fingers out. I grabbed his hand and stuck his fingers in my mouth. He was shocked. I licked them clean.

"Bella." Emmett said in a low, husky voice. "That was so sexy. It is sexy hot!" He yelled. I giggled. He positioned himself at my entrances and slid inside of me. I gasped at the sudden fulfillment. I moved my hips to meet his thrusts so he was filling my to the top. I moaned. Emmett was panting. "Bella. Your so tight." He groaned. I bucked my hip again. His hands cupped my breasts while we thrust together.

"Faster. Harder." I moaned.

"So hard that I break the bed?" Emmett smirked. Before I could answer he was drilling my into the bed. I swear I heard it break. My walls clamped down on him and I came.

"EMMETT! UH UH UH!" I screamed in ecstasy. Emmett came with a;

"BELLUAH!!" Emmett screamed. He slowly slid out of me and held me in his arms. Everything is perfect. Then the bed broke.

**So! What do you think! I hope you liked the lemon Pixie!**


	13. Mistakes

**I have decided to continue this story. With little things from their lives and crap.**

Only two weeks until my wedding. No matter how many times a person can get married your nervous every time. Tonight was the bachelor and the bachelorette parties. I hope Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle don't take him to a strip joint. I'd better make sure. I rose out of the rocking chair. I pulled open the screen door on our house and entered. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were in the living room. "Carlisle, your not taking Emmett to a strip club are you?" I asked. Carlisle laughed a hearty laugh. I felt myself visibly relax.

"No Bella. We're taking him out to a restaurant and then to go hunting. We're apparently making fun of humans tonight. Anthony is also going." Carlisle said. I nodded. Alice smiled hugely. Not a good sigh. Panic and fear froze me to my spot.

"Oh Bella." Alice said ominously.

"No!" I screamed and ran out of the room. A tinkling laugh followed me. I was about to open the attic door but a small white hand grabbed my wrist. She dragged me back into the living room. Edward, Ruth, Anthony, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were now in the room with the others.

"Come on Ruth, Rose, Esme. Let's go dress shopping!" Alice squealed. I gave up struggling because I knew I would have to go sooner or later. Emmett came and gave me a hug. I felt love, adoration, and sadness?

"See you at the alter." Emmett kissed my cheek. What!

"What!" I shouted. Emmett cringed.

"They're keeping us apart for two weeks until the wedding. I love you." Emmett shouted as Edward, Carlisle, Anthony, and Jasper drug him out of the house. I turned and faced Alice.

"Well we have two weeks to plan the wedding." She smiled. I grumbled. I hate being away from Emmett. I feel lonely. My other half is gone. Emmett said he never really missed Rosalie when they were apart from each other. I sighed. "Let's plan first." Alice said. I nodded. Sooner the better. "Who do you want to come?"

"You guys." I said it like it was obvious. Shouldn't she know this?

"Bella." Alice complained. "You need more than that. Let me see?" Alice tapped her finger against her temple. "Who the hell is Kent Dana?" Alice muttered angrily. I gasped. The records!

"Alice!" I shouted.

"Bella!" Alice shouted.

"Ruth!" Rosalie shouted.

"Rosalie!" Ruth shouted.

"Esme." Esme smiled. I rolled my eyes at the childish game.

"Alice That's Jasper's brother!" I shrieked. A collective gasp went around the room. "Carlisle hid all of your personal records and crap. Emmett and I found them when we went back to the Cullen house." I explained.

"Jazz has a brother." Alice mused.

"Yeah. Named Kent Dana. He is really thirty four. Kent and Jasper were in the army together. A woman named Maria changed Jasper and Kent at different times. Then Jasper left with a man named Peter and a woman named Charlotte." I explained what I knew. Alice smiled.

"Cool. Jasper's brother will be at your wedding. Also a big family." Alice smiled. "Named the McCarty's." I gasped. This is amazing! "We'll run into them when we go shopping." Alice smiled. I smiled right back at her. I will get to meet my future family! Emmett will be so excited. I can't wait to see his face.

"Let's go!" I screamed. Alice fringed shock. I rolled my eyes and dragged all of us out to the Porsche. Esme, Ruth, and Rosalie giggled. Alice sped off towards the nearest mall. We pulled in the valet parking at Casper Mall. Alice dragged me into David's Bridal. It surprised me that they still had it around. We skimmed the dress racks.

"This is exciting. I can't wait for Eddie to propose." Ruth said dreamily. I felt jealously swim through my veins. Why am I jealous of her! I have Emmett. I don't love Edward! Do I? No Bella! Your not doing this two weeks before your wedding. It feels like everything with Jacob is repeating itself. I am stuck between Edward and Emmett. I need Emmett but I also need Edward. What am I suppose to do? Leave Emmett again? Let them live their happy lives. Emmett would move on no matter what. He may say that he doesn't love Rosalie but he does. I see it when he looks at her. He still loves her. Edward has Ruth. I can't take him away from her. No matter how much I want to I can't. But what about me? When have I thought of myself for once in my life? I love Edward with my entire soul. I love Emmett with my entire heart. God. How am I suppose to do this. I sighed and stopped thinking of it. I passed a really nice rack of dresses. I ran my hands through them. I stopped and pulled out the dress that I had in my left hand. It was a beige color. It has embroidery going around the chest area. It was long and strapless and it wrapped around in the stomach area. This was the dress.

"Alice. Found my dress." I said flatly. Alice bounced over to me. She smiled brightly at me and took the dress from my hands. Alice skipped over to the register and paid for it. She handed me the bag and we exited back out into the mall. A large family stood in the center of the mall. They all had gold eyes.

"There they are." Rosalie sighed jealously. All thirteen heads snapped our way. The family walked over to us.

"Hello. We are the McCarty's. We're looking for our brother. Emmett Dale McCarty. Have you seen him or heard of him?" A tall, thin, muscular man with shaggy brown hair asked. They all had brown hair. Maybe Emmett wouldn't be lonely if I left if his family was here. Hmm. I kept the idea in my mind.

"Yes. This is his fiancée Bella." Alice smiled and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes. All thirteen vampires looked at me. I smiled kindly. A woman with long, curly brown hair, gold-amber eyes and a thin body smiled back at me.

"My son. Getting married?" I gasped. This is his mother? Wow. Oh my god. Emmett would not be lonely without me. I came to that conclusion. "I am his mother. Dottie Lauren. These are my sons Peter, Arthur, William, Bradley, Casey, and Philip. These are my daughters Helen, Sue, Thelma, Dorothy, Barbara, Mae, and Betty." Dottie gestured a hand to each as she spoke.

"This is my family. My 'foster sister' Rosalie. And my 'mom' Esme." Alice said. "I'm Alice." She shook hands with everyone.

"Who is she?" Helen asked, gesturing to Ruth.

"Um. This is my 'brother' Edward's girlfriend. This is Ruth." Alice said unsurely.

"I never thought Emmett would get married." Peter laughed.

"Twice." Rosalie and I muttered in unison. The family looked at us confused.

"Emmett married Rosalie before he married Bella. Um Bella married-" Alice started off but I clamped my hands over her tiny mouth. I didn't need Ruth to know I was married to Emmett. I glared at Alice. She got the point and I removed my hands. "Bella married Mike." I groaned in my head. "The story will be better explained at home." Alice said. "Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle are on the stag night for two weeks." Dottie nodded.

"Here is our address." Esme pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Dottie. "Follow us." The McCarty's thanked us and left in their car. Alice got in the Porsche. and led the way. Ruth turned to me.

"You married Mike?" She asked. I nodded. Edward had mentioned Mike.

"I was very fortunate." I said through clenched teeth. I could not stand Ruth. She is worse than Mike. I just want to wrap my hands around her tiny little neck and strangle her. I sighed in relief when the house came into view. I ran inside and jumped on the couch. I couldn't get in contact with Emmett until the wedding. This sucks. Everyone else came inside. The McCarty's sat on the floor and some on the couches. Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and I explained the human falling in love with a vampire story. But instead of the vampire being Edward it was Mike. And supposedly Mike died in the war with the wolves. Which didn't happen. I sighed as the story finished. God might send me to hell because of what will happen in two weeks.

--

**At the wedding. **

Today is my wedding. The two weeks passed very slowly. Mostly spent at home. I sighed. Alice did my hair into many curls going down my back and put makeup on me. I was scared. "Don't worry." Dottie smiled at me. I nodded. Helen, Sue, Thelma, Dorothy, Barbara, Mae, Betty, Alice, and Rosalie were in their red bridesmaid dresses. Peter, Arthur, William, Bradley, Casey, Jasper, Edward, and Philip were in their tuxes. Anthony was the ring bear and Dottie held more flowers. I sighed. I hope Emmet won't hate me. It was time to go down the isle. Everyone else went first. Emmett stood at the alter waiting for me to walk down the isle. Carlisle tapped on the door. I exited the room. Nerves were in my stomach. Not because I was afraid to get married. Because I am afraid of hate. The wedding march started. Carlisle started leading me down the isle. There were benches on the sides of the red carpet. Emmett stood at the alter looking great. Candles lit the lake. They floated on little leaves. Carlisle left my side and stood by Jasper. Emmett took my hand. He looked adoringly at me. I love him with everything. But I also love Edward with everything. Eleazer of the Denali clan was officiating us. I avoided Emmett's gaze the entire ceremony. Soon it was time for the 'I dos."

"Emmett Dale McCarty, do you take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, through, sickness and health through rich and poor till death do you part?" Eleazer asked. Everyone smiled at the pun.

"I do." Emmett smiled at me. I felt my heart break.

"And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Emmett Dale McCarty to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold through sickness and health through rich and poor till death do you part?"

"I-" I started out. I felt a sob escape my lips. Emmett's bright face dimmed. "don't." A gasp went around the entire ceremony.

"Why Bella." Emmett croaked out, on the verge of dry sobbing. I sobbed louder. I slid to the floor.

"Emmett, I love you with my entire soul. I need you. But I realized over the two weeks that I also love Edward." Everyone gasped. "I am so sorry. It is just like my old Jacob and Edward dilemma." I sobbed.

"Let me guess? Hmm. I am the stupid mutt that you forgot about!" Emmett screamed. I cringed. I deserve this. I cause him so much pain. "Bella, I can't do this anymore. You can't have your pie and eat it too. Just get out of my life. You cause me enough pain. I am sick of living in pain. Can you see where I'm coming from? Bella, I love you. Why isn't my love enough for you!" Emmett screamed. Guilt, pain, and sorrow hit me head on. Emmett punched the alter. He threw the rings into the lake. "Well then Bella. If my love isn't enough for you then go find someone else." Emmett sobbed.

"I just needed more time to think." I whispered. Emmett gazed at me scornfully but I also saw love. I screamed out of pain. I ran towards the lake. I jumped to the mountain. Even though I'm not human, cliff diving is still fun yet scary. I was at least 500 feet above the water. My dress whipped around my body. Pain consumed me. _Do it Bella _I heard Emmett's voice in my head. _I love you. _Emmett whispered in my head. I threw myself off the cliff. The water hit my body like knives. I gasped underwater. I swan to the top. I felt my escape from the pain. Everyone was staring or glaring at me. I climbed the mountain again and threw myself off. Again. I did this eight times.

"Bella! Stop this!" Edward screamed at me. I dragged myself to the shore. My feet felt like a million pounds. I fell on the floor of the lake. I did the wrong thing. I screwed up everything. I sobbed. Pain seems like my best friend. I felt two stone arms wrap themselves around my body. I looked up and saw…


	14. Blessed

**I have updated my profile and it's important! I have made a new Polyvore also. **

_Last time…_

_I looked up and saw…_

Edward's golden orbs stared at me with worry. "Bella, Bella, Bella." Edward shook his head. I let out a hysterical sob. "Bella, I was in the same spot as you. Ruth or Bella. It drove me insane. I love Ruth with everything. I love you also. I thought back to Ruth's and I past. How much we love each other. Then I thought back to our past. All the milestones we accomplished together. Everything we went through." Edward whispered. I sobbed again. "Think about it. But I'm not an option anymore. I am taken. I'm sorry Bella. But don't you want me to be happy? Think about it Bells." Edward strode back to Ruth. Oh my God. Look at how much I've put Emmett through. I came to a conclusion. I will forever and always love Emmett. Nobody else can be my soul mate. If it was meant to be between Edward and I then I wouldn't have felt sparks with Emmett when we first kissed. I stopped sobbing. Panic and fear rose within me. What if he didn't want me back? Emmett gazed at me. His eyes black and blank of any emotion. His hair was disheveled as if he had been pulling it out. He looked frightening. I could almost hear my dead heart beat ring in my ears. With one last roll of nausea I stepped towards him.

"Emmett." I whispered. My voice was a bit raspy but it still sounded like chiming bells. Just gazing at his gorgeous face made me realize how much I actually love him. "Oh Emmett." I sobbed, throwing myself at him. His big, strong, arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me tight to his body. "I love you with everything." I cried. Having his arms around me felt just so right. Emmett's shoulders shook with sobs.

"I will always love you. You needed to hear that from Edward. You're my soul mate Bella." Emmett croaked. My heart felt like it was filled with warmth that I get when I'm around Emmett. Emmett pulled my face away from his chest and gazed into my eyes. His eyes were a soft honey color. He pressed his lips to mine. I felt as if I had been stuck in a pool during an electric storm. I could feel every particle in the air. My every nerve being was alive with a passion. Emmett pulled away from my face and smiled at me. I smiled back. Jasper slid two rings in his palm. He got down on one knee. "Marry me?" He whispered. I smiled and nodded. He slid the rings on my fingers. "Eleazer! Marry us!" Emmett boomed as he dragged me to the alter. I smiled at Emmett.

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Ah here it is. Do you Emmett McCarty take Isabella Swan to be your wife. Of course you do. Do you Bella Swan take Emmett McCarty to be your husband. You'd be crazy not to. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, here we go. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Eleazer waved us off while reading from the book. I smiled. Emmett smiled and gently put his hands on my neck and crashed his lips to mine. The same electricity went through my body. I smiled against his lips as he pulled back. Everyone was cheering. Dottie was sobbing. Emmett and I walked over to her.

"Bella, my daughter." Dottie sobbed. I smiled as she hugged me. I could feel that she loved me. I gave her a gentle squeeze. Dottie smiled. Peter came over and gave me a huge hug. I laughed.

"Welcome to the family Mrs. McCarty." Peter said. I smiled warmly at him. Emmett and I went through the rest of his family, giving them all hugs and or kisses on the cheek. Emmett stopped at Betty. My face crashed into his back. Emmett and Betty smiled hugely at each other. Emmett picked Betty up and hugged her tightly. I smiled at the sight. Emmett really missed his sister.

"Bet, I missed you so much. There was never a day that went by that I didn't think of all of you. I love you." Emmett smiled. My heart felt like it was in an oven, it was so warm with Emmett's words. I smiled. Betty squirmed out of his arms. Betty walked over to me and hugged me.

"I love you. I love that you put a smile on my brother's face. I love that you care about him. I love that you love him. So I love you." Betty smiled at me. I hugged her small 4'9 form. She was only 16 when she was changed. The rest between 17-30. Peter is the oldest and Emmett youngest. I smiled and let her go. My heart swelled with love. Emmett swooped me up bridal style.

"Time for the honey moon." Emmett moaned in my ear. I giggled seductively. Emmett growled at me waved goodbye to the family. He carried me into our room. The night was filled with many moans and screams to say the least.

--

**Bella POV**

It had been five weeks since our wedding. I have been feeling nauseous. A lot. Panic raced through me. I jumped out of the bed and raced to Carlisle's study. "Help!" I screamed.

"What is wrong Bella?" Carlisle looked up from his computer.

"I feel nauseous. Vampires are not suppose to feel nauseous!" I shrieked. Emmett had come in the study by then. He wrapped is arms around my waist. I calmed me some but not enough.

"Oh!" Carlisle smiled. "I read about this recently. It says that one vampire couple that are true soul mates will be blessed with a child. Bella, your pregnant." Carlisle smiled. I froze.

"What?" I asked.


	15. Does he want our baby

_Last time…_

"_What?" I asked._

I stared at Carlisle with shock. My jaw was open and my eyes bulged out of my head. How can I be _pregnant!_ I am a vampire for crying out loud! I am shocked! "You see, it is said that two vampires that are true soul mates will be blessed with a child. Even if they had sexual intercourse before, the time when the woman will be pregnant is usually after something emotional tests the couple's relationship." Carlisle explained simply. A loud, ear shattering scream came out of my mouth.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled and he shook my shoulders, Turning me to face him. My breath was coming out in gasps. I sobbed into Emmett's chest. He rubbed my back and held me tight to his body. I am so confused. What is wrong with me? I'd love a child but does Emmett? Fear of how he could react. What if he doesn't want our baby? I gasped at the thought. "Bella! Bella, honey. I'm right here. Everything will be alright. I love you." Emmett crooned in my ear. It's funny how those three simple words can stop all fear, pain, and sadness. My breathing returned to it's silent pace. Emmett smiled into my hair and rubbed my shoulders. He turned me to face Carlisle again. Carlisle expression was both bemused and concern.

"Sorry about that Carlisle." I murmured. Carlisle chuckled.

"It is quite alright. I usually get worse at the hospital." He smiled. I laughed nervously. "We should do a test to be sure." Carlisle murmured.

"What do you want me to do!? Pee on a stick!" I shouted sarcastically. Emmett snickered. Carlisle nodded. The room suddenly grew silent again.

"You see, you actually stick the test in your mouth and let your venom get on it." Carlisle smiled and reached into one of the drawers on his desk. He pulled out a pink little stick. He tossed it at me. Involuntary, I caught it. Carlisle smiled. I groaned. I put the stick in my mouth and slouched against the wall. "It should only take three minutes. If there is a blue plus sign then your pregnant. If there is a blue negative line then your not." Carlisle explained simply. I sighed. This is a hassle. Why can't there just be a big flashing sign that tells you when your pregnant? Three minutes passed by dreadfully slow. I pulled the stick out of my mouth. There was a little blue plus sign. Pregnant. "Congrats Bella and Emmett. Would you like to tell the family when they get home from hunting?" Carlisle asked genuinely.

"Um sure." I muttered. Emmett and I walked back to our room. I laid on the bed. Emmett gently wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "Em?" I asked softly.

"Yes?" He said just as softly.

"Do you want a child? If you don't I can find out a good adoption center or something. Maybe we could give the baby to Rosa-" I started out.

"Bella! Of course I want our baby. I am ecstatic that we are even capable of having one. Bella I love you and I love our little bundle inside of you." Emmett placed one of his big bear hands on my stomach. I smiled softly and placed one of my hands on his. I am so relieved that he wants to keep our baby! I am excited! I sighed in contentment. "I love you." Emmett whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Then the front door crashed open and I heard the family enter. Time to break the news.


	16. We're Leaving

**Well I have a few announcements. **

**First. I would like to apologize for short chapters. But I have been very busy. It is the weekend so expect faster updates. **

**Second. I updated my photo bucket account with new pictures. **

**Third- I am fooling around with Window's movie maker and I plan on making a video for my fan fictions. If I can make one. I might not be able to. So sorry if I don't.**

**Fourth. I have a new poll up.**

I took a deep shaky breath. Emmett rubbed soothing circles on my back. I leaned into him. I felt like a knot was in my stomach. Emmett kissed my temple and opened our door. Our family sat in a circle around the room. I sighed one last time. Alice was beaming and Edward looked frustrated. She must be blocking him. "Bella, do you know why Carlisle and Alice are blocking me?" Edward asked. I nodded. His face lit up like a child's on Christmas. I smirked a bit on the inside. "Tell me!" He demanded.

"Well," I started out. "Emmett and I have some exciting news for all of you." If it was possible, Alice's smile got bigger.

"Tell us honey." Dottie said, confused. They all showed anticipation and confusion on their faces.

"Well a new person will be joining us soon." I hinted.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked, even more confused.

"BELLA"S PREGNANT!" Emmett shouted gleefully. His smile was humongous. A collective gasp went around the room. Emmett squeezed my shoulders lightly. I smiled softly. A flash of black and white attacked us. We fell to the floor with Alice on top of us. I laughed.

"I get to be an aunt!" She screamed. I laughed at the pixie. Peter, Will, Brad, Casey, Phil, Sue, Thelma, Do, Barb, Mae, Betty, Dottie, Jasper, Edward, Esme, Anthony, Rosalie, and Carlisle all joined the hug on the floor. Ruth stood stiffly off to the side. Everyone got off us in a minute.

"Congrats you guys." Peter smiled widely. I smiled. Ruth walked over to me.

"Can we take a walk Isabella?" Ruth asked innocently. I nodded, unsure. We ran into the forest. About ten miles away. Everyone could still hear us.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. Ruth pinned me against a tree. It cracked under the pressure. What the hell!

"I want you to stay away from Edward. I hate you! I despise you! I want you to die! You leave or Edward and I will." Ruth seethed. She slapped my face. "I see how he still loves you. Your taking love away from me you stupid bitch!" Ruth hissed. I shoved her off me. I can't take Edward away from his family. Emmett and I would just leave. I ran back to the house. Everyone was shocked. Emmett rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms. I clambered out of his arms and walked to our room.

"What are you doing Bella?" Betty asked. I ignored her. I would not be disrespected in my own house. I snarled. I grabbed our suitcases and tossed all our clothes in them. I also put pictures and Emmett's record inside of the suitcase. I pulled on a black trench coat and walked out of the room with the suitcases. I tossed them to Emmett.

"We're leaving. I will not be disrespected on my own territory by Edward's bitch!" I snarled again. "We'll be in contact with most of you. Have a fucking pleasant existence." I hissed. Emmett stood in the doorway, waiting. Anger still boiled in my veins. I exited the house.

"Don't leave!" Betty and Alice screamed.

"My decision has been made. Sorry." I snapped. Edward looked angry and remorseful.

"This is not the Bella I know. She doesn't walk away from her problems. She faces them. She doesn't let people walk over her anymore." Edward said.

"I'm not the Bella you know anymore Edward. The Bella you knew changed right after you left me." I hissed. "Right after you tore me apart. Left me to die. I changed then. So don't give me any of that crap. Got it. Emmett drive." I snapped as I slammed my door. Emmett sped off, leaving our family behind us. He gripped my hand and rubbed soft circles in it. I calmed down a lot. I sobbed dry sobs.

After an hour my sobs stopped. "Where will we go?" Emmett asked.

"I'm sor-" I said.

"It is alright. I understand. We'll see them again someday." Emmett smiled softly. I nodded.

"Why don't we move to Barrow Alaska?" I asked. Emmett raised one eyebrow but nodded. I smiled. He sped to the airport and we bought tickets and got on the next plane to Barrow Alaska.

Emmett and I pulled up in the small little Nissan. The house was two story. It had red shutters by every window and a nice red chimney. It was very snowy. It had a bush in front of it and a little blizzard escape. A huge forest surrounded the entire house. It was gorgeous. This is a new start for us.


	17. Going home

Emmett and I had gotten settled into our new house. We had put Christmas décor up. I sighed. I felt really…guilty. We have to go back. Emmett had just brought the suitcases from the car. "Put them back." I whispered. Emmett raised his perfect brows in confusion. No matter how much Ruth disrespected me we have to go back. I can not take Emmett away from his family. It is just impossible to hurt him like that.

"What to you mean 'put them back?'" Emmett asked, confusion evident on his perfect face.

"We are going back. I won't take you away from your family." I smiled softly at my bear like husband. His face lit up like a child's on Christmas.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. I laughed at him and nodded. Suddenly I was in one of his famous bear hugs. I squeezed him back. Emmett rushed me out to the car and set the suitcases in the trunk. He leaped into the drivers seat and sped off towards Casper.

**LATERLATERLATERLATER**

Emmett and I finally pulled into the driveway of our home. I sighed a very drawn out sigh. Emmett rubbed soothing circles on the back of my palm. I smiled thankfully at him. Emmett gave me a huge smiled back. I sighed again and got out of the car. You could hear the soft thuds of elk running nearby. The air was fresh and breezing by quickly. I could hear the soft murmurs coming from inside of the house. Emmett held the suitcases in his hand. "Let's do this McCarty style." He whispered ever so softly in my ear. I nodded. What does he mean by McCarty style? Emmett walked silently over to the window that led to our bedroom. He propped it open and motioned me over. I ran silently over to him. I leaped through the window. He quietly closed the window after he was inside. Our room hadn't changed at all. Emmett gently put the suitcases on the bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into his comforting form. Emmett is my life. My rock. My everything. I smiled. Emmett opened the door and entered the living room. There was many sobbing forms. Edward and Ruth were in a corner shouting at one another. Anthony sat, looking confused.

"I guess I overreacted. Hormones." I murmured. All the heads in the room snapped in our direction. "I owe you all an explanation. We are back because I realized that I could never take Emmett away from his family. I'm sorry for trying to do so. I was just so angry at that thing in the corner. But I realize that I would just put up with her and tear this family apart." I said. Admiration, pain, joy, and love filled the eyes of many. Betty had me in a hug before I could blink.

"Your forgiven." Carlisle smiled at us. I gave him a cheesy smile back.

"Edward! Listen to yourself! It is your family or I! Chose one!" Ruth broke the happy family reunion with that.

"Ruth! Listen to yourself. You would really try and tear me from my family. Ruth Masen! I love you with my entire heart. I love Bella as a sister! Not a mate. I love you! I love you! I love you Ruth." Edward crashed his lips to Ruth's. She kissed back with vigor. They both were breathing heavily when they pulled apart. Ruth walked slowly over to me.

"I'm sorry. I was crazy. I never meant any disrespect. Bella, you like a sister. I'm sorry." Ruth said with pure ringing sincerity.

"It's fine." I said snappishly. She was very annoying.

"Things will go back to normal." Ruth smiled sadly at me. I nodded. They would go back to normal.

**THREE MONTHS LATER!**

Normal my ass.

My breasts are sore as hell. I feel the need to sleep. I look to be nine months pregnant instead of three. My back is hurting. Hormones are going haywire. Emmett kissed my temple. I leaned into him. He has been so helpful. "I love you." I whispered. Emmett smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I know." He leaned his head back into the couch. I felt a wetness under my house like stomach. I gasped. "What happened?!" Emmett asked frantically.

"My water broke." I whispered. Emmett gave a girly shriek. I slapped his arm.

"CARLISLE!" Emmett boomed. Carlisle was in the room in less then a second. I screamed. It felt like there was a sharp blow to my lower stomach.

"What happened!" Carlisle asked, frantically like Emmett.

"Her water broke! Can't we get her a new one!" Emmett shouted. I rolled my eyes at my husband.

"No Emmett. It means she is giving birth." Carlisle explained. I felt someone griping my hand. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Esme. Dottie had my other hand. Another contraction hit. I held onto their hands with a death grip. They didn't seem to mind. I was so grateful for my loving family. Carlisle removed Emmett's boxers and my underwear. It was embarrassing to be half naked in front of my ex father in law. He checked to see how far dilated I was. "9 centimeters. Very good Bella. Just give me one push and the baby should be out." Carlisle murmured. I nodded lazily. I griped Esme and Dottie's hands tighter as I pushed with all my might. I felt like I was weak again and pushing against a brick wall, waiting for it to move. I let my head fall back against the couch. I heard the beating of a heart. The cries of a new born baby. I'm sure that if I could sweat my head would be drowsed. Carlisle walked off towards the kitchen with the baby. He came back holding a little…

**Cliffy! I know! I'm mean. BIG QUESTION! Should they have a boy or girl?**


	18. Chastity Audrey McCarthy

_Last time…_

_Carlisle walked off towards the kitchen with the baby. He came back holding a little…_

A little pink bundle. Emmett smiled at me softly. I smiled lazily at him. He pulled me onto his lap. My lower abdominal was sore. Carlisle handed me the little bundle. "A bouncing baby girl." Carlisle chuckled. I gazed at the baby. Oh my! She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, beside Emmett. She has soft brown curls and deep brown eyes. She also has dimples like Emmett.

"She has you hair." I murmured to Emmett. I glanced at his face. It was shinning with love and adoration.

"She has your eyes and nose. And a widows peak." Emmett kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at him.

"What will you name her?" Esme cooed. I looked at Emmett. He pondered for a moment.

"Bella's choice." Emmett decided. I thought through names in name books that I searched through.

"Chastity Audrey McCarthy." I said proudly, gazing a the beautiful baby in my arms. Emmett nodded against my neck.

"Perfect." Dottie smiled. Carlisle jotted it down.

"Carlisle, how does the whole half vampire human baby work?" Emmett asked, curiously peering at Carlisle.

"Well in three years she should be twelve years old. The growth rate is rapid. In six years she should be fifteen. In eight years she will be seventeen. When she is eighteen she should change into a full vampire. Her mind is already full developed." Carlisle mused. **A/N; I used some BD crap. Don't own! **Emmett nodded in understanding. In three years we would have a preteen! Wow! Doesn't time fly. I noticed that the rest of the family surrounded us. I looked at Chastity. Her wide brown eyes memorized every face in the room. She stopped at mine and Emmett's faces.

"Mama. Dada." Was all she said.

**Sorry for it being so short! I am running to make it on time to a ultrasound and I just thought that I would finish. Bye**


	19. Murder

**I am going to skip a few years. Chastity is now thirteen and in seventh grade. NEWS FLASH! ROSALIE AND PETER GOT MARRIED!!**

**Third Person POV**

**I also have more horrible baby news. My other twin has died. They died from me being overly stressed about my father dying. It is all my fault. I was overly stressed about my dad. I am a murder. I killed my babies. Oh my god! **

The McCarthy/Cullen house was deadly silent on the Monday morning. It would be the first day of seventh grade for Chastity. Bella and Emmett lay in their bedroom, looking at the sunrise from there skylight. Bella glances over at the clock. It reads 5:30 am. Bella sighs and gets out of the bed. Emmett began to pout. "I have to wake up Chastity." Bella assures him. Emmett nods. Bella disappears down the hallway. She comes to a stop in front of the oak door. She lightly pushes it open. Chastity is curled into a ball on her dark purple bed. Her brown hair is going in every direction. Half of her pillows are on the white fuzzy carpet. Bella walks over to her daughter and shakes her gently. Chastity groans. "Chas, it is time to get up. First day of seventh grade." Bella murmurs.

"Do I have to?" Chastity groans and buries her head into the mattress. Bella laughs and pulls her daughter upright.

"Yes." Bella tells the thirteen year old. "Get dressed." Bella tells her daughter. Chastity groans but does as she says. Time for the first day of seventh grade.

**Bella POV**

It is just so hard to believe that my daughter is already thirteen. I mean, just four years ago she was a little baby in my arms. She is kind of gothic. But it doesn't matter. Last year she was a prep. It is funny how having a middle school child makes you keep up with all this. I am just glad that she is not embarrassed by Emmett and I. I descended down the stairs and into the kitchen. Dottie is already making Chastity breakfast. From what it looks like there is waffles, sausage, eggs, bacon, and a tall glass of milk. Having a half human around has made us all brush up on our human skills. Soft humming was coming from the living room. I peered around the pillar and saw Esme was already cleaning. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. I knew it was Emmett. I also hear two peppy girls chatting away like no tomorrow. Betty and Alice. Almost at once I knew what they wanted. I agreed to it. Alice kept popping up everywhere all summer begging me. I finally caved. Betty and Alice would be going to school with Chastity. They can pass for seventh graders. Only for seventh and eighth grade. In high school, Dorothy would have to use her powers and make them look different so our façade is kept. We had moved to Boston, Massachusetts about one year ago. Chastity loves it hear as do all of the family. Great place for vampires. Two large strong arms wrapped around my waist. Dottie smiled at us. She still loved our relationship. I leaned back into Emmett's comforting hold. I felt his lips in my hair. I smiled softly. "Good morning beautiful." Emmett whispered huskily in my ear. I giggled and bent my head back and kissed his nose.

"Yes. Good morning." I whispered before I pressed my lips to his. Emmett smiles into the kiss. I slipped out of his embrace and towards the stairs. "Chastity Audrey McCarthy! If your not up in five seconds I will have Anthony come in there with the water-" Before I could finish my sentence my preteen was sitting at the counter, eating the food Dottie had set out for her.

"Good morning." Chastity said with a mouthful of food. I rolled my eyes and kissed her head. I took in her appearance. She had on black and white pinstripe capris, a black cut up in the front top with a red shirt underneath. She had on white and black check bored Vans also. Her black pinstripe backpack was on the floor by the door. Her hair reaches her waist. It wasn't like a poofy curly. Just a natural spiral type curls. I smiled at her and walked into the living room. Peter, Arthur, William, Bradley, Casey, Philip, Helen, Sue, Thelma, Dorothy, Barbara, Mae, Betty, Rosalie, Ruth, Edward, Carlisle, Anthony, Esme, Jasper, and the pet dog Luna were in the living room. Chastity convinced us to get her a dog for her seventh birthday. It is a Siberian husky. Luna was laying by Jasper's feet. Somehow she did not seemed phased by the fact that we were vampires. Alice and Betty came from down the stairs. They were dressed as 'seventh graders.' Alice had on a pink tube tunic top, a denim mini skirt, pink flats, and a black shoulder shrug. She also had black sunglasses. Her hair was in its usual pixie form. Betty had on a pink heart peace sign shirt, denim shorts, pink flip flops, and a pink tote bag. The were preps. Chastity came in the room and screamed. "It is pink!" That got a crack out of all of us. "Preps." Chastity muttered. I smiled at my daughter and kissed her head.

"I'm walking you to school. I need to go in the office and register you for your ID anyway." I said. Chastity groaned.

"Just go throw on shorts and a black top and slippers. I am going to be late if we don't leave in two minutes." Chastity chided. I ran upstairs. I pulled on grey fleece short shorts and a black spaghetti strap. They were the closes clothes in sight. The shirt did not go all the way down my stomach so my hip bones were showing. I examined through the closet but didn't find any slippers. I slipped on heels and ran back downstairs. My hair had the just rolled out of bed after doing you know what, look. Chastity nodded and tossed her backpack on. I kissed Emmett's cheek. It would be easier to take the car but Carlisle needs it for his job and the others are all broke thanks to Rose. We left the house and walked down the family street towards her school, Sunny Slope Middle School. Vikings! Woo! No. That is the mascot. I got many lust filled stares from the boys we passed by on the way. The morning air in Boston was bittersweet. Bitter because it was cold. But sweet because of all the wonderful scents. We finally made it up to the school. The colors were green, black, and yellow. All of the boys drooled over me. Chastity saw some old friends and ran over to them. Betty and Alice tagged along. I walked up to the office. I could actually feel the eyes on me. The woman behind the counter gaped at me then became envious.

"How may I assist you?" She asked.

"I am the mother of Chastity McCarthy. I came to register her for her ID." I said quietly. The lady shuffled through some papers and then handed me one. I filled it out in my nice cursive. I was done in a minute. I handed the slip of paper back to her. "Thank you. Have a nice day." I called over my shoulder as I left the office. My eyes scanned the students, searching for Chastity. She was standing next to a short blonde haired girl with a lip ring. Courtney. Courtney waved at me. Courtney, Kionae, and this one boy named Evan, are the only humans who know of our secret. It amazes me that they caught on fast to the subtle differences in Chastity than other girls. The swore to secrecy. Courtney and Kionae's mothers are good friends of our family. I waved back and walked off campus. Once I checked around the neighborhood I ran through the streets at vampire speed. I was back at the house in a second. Emmett greeted me at the door with a large smile. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his stone chest. I giggled and looked up at my adorable husband.

"How many guys ogled you?" He breathed out huskily. I could see the anger burning in his eyes.

"A few." That was a major understatement. Emmett growled deep in his chest. I placed my hand on it. Calm. Calm. Calm. I lead him towards our bedroom. He smirked and locked the door behind us.

**Chastity POV**

Courtney, Kionae, Caitlyn, Vanessa, and I greeted each other. Mom walked into the office. Most of the boys drooled at her. Gross. Alice cleared her throat obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes. "Guys, these are my cousins, Alice McCarthy and Betty McCarthy. They are new here." I told my four best friends. Alice and Betty showed their white teeth in a perfect smile.

"Sup." Courtney said, being herself as always.

"Hey." Kionae said. She didn't really like newcomers into our group of five. But yet she has a lot of friends besides us.

"Hello. Do any of you know where room eighty two is?" Alice asked, smiling a bit to much. I repressed the urge to slap my forehead to my head. She is a psychic! She should know!

"Sure. You go through those door and make a left at the first door in the library. Computer lab eight." Vanessa explained, pointing towards the doors. Alice nodded and grabbed Betty's hand and led her to the room. I heard the office door open and I could hear the click of my moms heals. Courtney waved at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom wave back. Daniel, the local pervert came up to us. I could see his, um, problem in his pants clearly.

"Is that your sister?" Daniel breathed out, incredulously. Courtney shook her head.

"That is Chastity's mother you fag!" Caitlyn shouted. Daniel's jaw dropped at least a foot. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. My schedule was memorized into my mind. First hour, Science with Mrs. Krhal. What kind of last name is that? My face wrinkles back in confusion and amusement. A small tap is placed on my shoulder. I glance over and see my best guy friend, Evan. He is three inches taller than me. I'm 5'2 and he is 5'5.

"Hello," I murmured. Evan's black hair shags around his sculpted face, framing it.

"Hello. I saw you mom today. A bunch of my friends were drooling over her." Evan mutters, disgusted. You know you like her too Evan, I thought humorously to myself.

"What is your first hour?" I asked, only half interested. We are passing the large field towards the classrooms.

"Science with Mrs. Krhal. What kind of last name is that, seriously." Evan asks, humor clear in his voice. I shrug. I see the classroom on the left and I make a sharp turn for it. A short person grips onto my leg as they bump into my solid body. Dammit. I lean down and help the kid who fell up. The kid ran away screaming. I rolled my eyes.

"That is so freaking annoying." I groan as we enter first hour. Evan chuckles and then smirks at me. The classroom is dim. The light is coming from a projection screen on the ceiling and facing a glass wall. That is a bit strange. Evan and I toss our backpacks at a table and exit the classroom. We have at least forty five minutes left before the bell rings. Evan wraps his arm around my shoulder. I feel a really strong bond with him. It amazes me how we are so alike yet so different. Legend comes running up to us.

"Chastity! Something has gone horribly wrong! It is your parents!" Legend screams. Her face is tearstained.

"What happened!" I scream at her. Not my parents. Not my family.

"Well there was this crazy looking girl. She had white blonde hair and red blazing eyes. She was with a blonde haired boy. He also had red eyes. They came on campus and killed. Killed. Killed." She started to hyperventilate.

"Say it!" Evan demanded.

"A lot. Daniel. Heather. Amanda. Kate. Erin. Faith. Mauricio. Caitlyn. Vanessa." Legend wept. "And more."

"Oh hell no." I shouted murderously.

"Your whole family is chasing after them. Trying to protect all of us." Again. Oh hell no! I make a dash as fast as I could at human speed towards the front of the school.

"Just run dammit!" Evan shouts at me. I speed up. I reach the front of the school. My breath is knocked out of me at the horrid sight. The little blonde haired girl has my mom by the throat and is holding a lighter towards her face.


	20. Captured

_Last time…_

_My breath is knocked out of me at the horrid sight. The little blonde haired girl has my mom by the throat and is holding a lighter towards her face._

**Bella POV**

As soon as Emmett and I got in our room I heard Mae scream. Emmett and exchanged long drawn out glances and then raced towards the living room. Mae had wide eyes. She could also see the future like Alice. "What happened Mae?" Emmett asked, waving a hand in front of his sister's scared face.

"Get to the school. Now." Was all she said. I was the first out of the door, Emmett close behind. Some of the others followed behind him. I'm sure if I was human that my heart would be racing into overdrive. What happened at the school? My mind raced throughout all the possibilities. I drew up blank. The school came into view. I could smell blood before I could see it. When we reached the school I saw the massacre. There was at least twenty or thirty students laying on the cold, hard, ground, dead. I recognized Caitlyn and Vanessa, two of Chastity's friends. I could smell two vampires here. They were in the northern side of the school.

"Stay back! Those with weak control!" I shouted to the rest of my family who was approaching the school. Some of them stopped and turned around. I'm going to find the hideous creature that did this to these pour unfortunate souls. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground by something powerful and hard. A vampire. She grasped my neck and lifted me into the air. She held a flaming lighter by my face. She had crazy blonde hair and raging red eyes. I heard a beating heart. I looked to my left and saw Chastity standing by the hallway entrance. I wanted to shout for her to stay back but the vampire pressed down on my vocal cords. Another vampire approached me. I realized him to be Mike Newton. What in the world is going on here!

**Chastity's POV**

My heart started to beat rapidly and frantically in my chest. They cannot kill my mom. I have to stop them. I saw Dad, Grandma Dottie, Edward, Ruth, Rosalie, and Carlisle standing across the street. The lighter moved closer to my mom's face. I snarled, loudly. The blonde boy looked at me with hate and the girl just ignored me. Before anyone could stop me I ran at the girl and my mom. I knocked the girl down and into a metal fence. I heard three loud cracks. Then I felt the pain. I cracked some of my ribs. The lighter fell to the ground, lighting the school ablaze. The male vampire hissed and grabbed me by my arm. "Dumb bitch." He snarled and punched my face. I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

When I awoke I was in a dark room. Where am I? What happened? My head was aching. The ground or bed I was on is hard and cold. Even with my vampire sight, I could hardly see a thing. Slowly, I put my sore arms out to feel something. The ground felt like titanium. My arm bumped something cold, stiff, and hard. What was that! "I see you've awaken." The same male said. A light flickered on in the corner. "You might want to look at what your touching." He chuckled darkly and pointed the light at the spot where my hand was. Terror. Scathingly terror. My hand was on the face of a severed head. Not just any head. Daniel's. I screamed again before everything went black.


	21. Let's go

When I awoke again I was in the same dark, damp, cold, room. My head went through all of the events that happened earlier today. Tears started to stream down my face in pure sadness. I really just want to be near my family and Evan again. Why'd I have to be the hero. Who is that blonde boy? Is my family alright? I hope they are. If they aren't then this man will answer to me. Nobody wants to answer to an angry Chastity McCarthy. Nobody. I hissed sharply as I moved my wrist. It hurt, badly. I think I might of sprained or fractured it. How in the world did I do that to myself? Did I trip? Highly impossible. Vampires don't trip. They have perfect elegance and grace. Maybe I was abused. I have not the slightest clue. I need to escaped this torture chamber. Slowly, I rose to my throbbing feet. I feel blind. I slide my feet along the floor, trying my best not to disturb the dead. My head hit's the metal doorknob. Cautiously, I turn the doorknob and light shines inside of the chamber. Immediately, I race outside. The male vampire is standing in the shadows. He sees me and rises to his feet. Oh no. His skin glints with shimmering diamonds as he runs in the sunlight. Quickly, I pull out a lighter I had in my pocket and toss it at him. His screams echo around the tiny area as he dies. That was easy. The grass is tall as in a savannah. The sky is a cloudless blue. Anxiously, I pulled out my cell phone. I only have one battery bar. Great. I dialed my mom's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Chastity! Are you alright? Where are you? Did he hurt you? Where are you?" My mom shouts scared, into the receiver.

"I'm fine. I'm in some type of savannah. Come and save me please." I snap my phone shut. The purple and orange smoke rises in the air from his ashes. It smells like incense. He was not as hard to kill as I expected. Cautiously I moved around the tall grass. Where the hell am I? There is no way that this could be Boston. Not possible. The sun beat down hard on my pale skin, making it feel ablaze. I could hear the soft padding of animals running in the distance. I got to find some kind of humanity.

It seems like I walked for days. In reality, it had only been about 3 hours. There was a bunch of tall grass and short grass around everywhere. I've been seeing some wild life. Maybe I'm Canada? Squinting I peer into the distance. I see dark figures moving. People! My hope has a new light and I run towards them. There are two black men and one white man. They seem to be carving things out of wood. "Excuse me?" I said, unsurely. Their heads snap towards me in a start.

"How may we help you." The white man spoke. Thankfully he speaks English!

"Where am I?" I asked, hoarsely. He chuckled. This is not funny! I have no clue of where I am!

"My dear, you are in Kirkwood, Africa." The man smirked. My mouth fell open in shock. A-A-Af-Africa!? Impossible! Unbelievable! Insanity! How! The men stared at my awed expression.

"Thanks." I whispered, my voice cracking once. I ran, human speed in the direction I came from. Soon as I was out of sight from the humans I picked it up to vampire speed. This is sheer insanity. How in the world could I be in Africa! The scorching sun rays blind me as I fall on the tall yellowish green grass. My cell phone starts to vibrate. Hurriedly, I answer. It is my mom.

"Where are you?" She asked. Hearing her voice calmed me some. I heard the annoying song that my phone was about to die go off.

"Kirk-" I lost connection. I tried turning my phone on but it is dead! No! Great! I'm deserted here!

**Bella POV**

She is somewhere that begins with Kirk-. Emmett hugged me tightly to his muscular body. He could feel my stress, worry, and tension. My baby, out there alone, or not alone, in the giant world. We have to find her. Now. My head feels like it is spinning from all the information. Kirk. Where is that. Renee did tell me once long ago that she took a trip to Kirk-something. Gosh! I wish I would have paid more attention to her long ridiculous rambles. "Emmett, I'm scared. Where is Kirk-"I whispered into his chest. Emmett, soothingly rubbed my back.

"Izzy, we'll find her." Emmett used his pet name for me. For once, it did not calm me. Dottie searched Google maps.

"Found it!" She yelled. We all raced inside towards the computer. "She is in Africa."

"Let's go." I said, determined.


	22. Found

When I awoke again I was in the same dark, damp, cold, room. My head went through all of the events that happened earlier today. Tears started to stream down my face in pure sadness. I really just want to be near my family and Evan again. Why'd I have to be the hero. Who is that blonde boy? Is my family alright? I hope they are. If they aren't then this man will answer to me. Nobody wants to answer to an angry Chastity McCarthy. Nobody. I hissed sharply as I moved my wrist. It hurt, badly. I think I might of sprained or fractured it. How in the world did I do that to myself? Did I trip? Highly impossible. Vampires don't trip. They have perfect elegance and grace. Maybe I was abused. I have not the slightest clue. I need to escaped this torture chamber. Slowly, I rose to my throbbing feet. I feel blind. I slide my feet along the floor, trying my best not to disturb the dead. My head hit's the metal doorknob. Cautiously, I turn the doorknob and light shines inside of the chamber. Immediately, I race outside. The male vampire is standing in the shadows. He sees me and rises to his feet. Oh no. His skin glints with shimmering diamonds as he runs in the sunlight. Quickly, I pull out a lighter I had in my pocket and toss it at him. His screams echo around the tiny area as he dies. That was easy. The grass is tall as in a savannah. The sky is a cloudless blue. Anxiously, I pulled out my cell phone. I only have one battery bar. Great. I dialed my mom's number. She picked up on the first ring. "Chastity! Are you alright? Where are you? Did he hurt you? Where are you?" My mom shouts scared, into the receiver.

"I'm fine. I'm in some type of savannah. Come and save me please." I snap my phone shut. The purple and orange smoke rises in the air from his ashes. It smells like incense. He was not as hard to kill as I expected. Cautiously I moved around the tall grass. Where the hell am I? There is no way that this could be Boston. Not possible. The sun beat down hard on my pale skin, making it feel ablaze. I could hear the soft padding of animals running in the distance. I got to find some kind of humanity.

It seems like I walked for days. In reality, it had only been about 3 hours. There was a bunch of tall grass and short grass around everywhere. I've been seeing some wild life. Maybe I'm Canada? Squinting I peer into the distance. I see dark figures moving. People! My hope has a new light and I run towards them. There are two black men and one white man. They seem to be carving things out of wood. "Excuse me?" I said, unsurely. Their heads snap towards me in a start.

"How may we help you." The white man spoke. Thankfully he speaks English!

"Where am I?" I asked, hoarsely. He chuckled. This is not funny! I have no clue of where I am!

"My dear, you are in Kirkwood, Africa." The man smirked. My mouth fell open in shock. A-A-Af-Africa!? Impossible! Unbelievable! Insanity! How! The men stared at my awed expression.

"Thanks." I whispered, my voice cracking once. I ran, human speed in the direction I came from. Soon as I was out of sight from the humans I picked it up to vampire speed. This is sheer insanity. How in the world could I be in Africa! The scorching sun rays blind me as I fall on the tall yellowish green grass. My cell phone starts to vibrate. Hurriedly, I answer. It is my mom.

"Where are you?" She asked. Hearing her voice calmed me some. I heard the annoying song that my phone was about to die go off.

"Kirk-" I lost connection. I tried turning my phone on but it is dead! No! Great! I'm deserted here!

**Bella POV**

She is somewhere that begins with Kirk-. Emmett hugged me tightly to his muscular body. He could feel my stress, worry, and tension. My baby, out there alone, or not alone, in the giant world. We have to find her. Now. My head feels like it is spinning from all the information. Kirk. Where is that. Renee did tell me once long ago that she took a trip to Kirk-something. Gosh! I wish I would have paid more attention to her long ridiculous rambles. "Emmett, I'm scared. Where is Kirk-"I whispered into his chest. Emmett, soothingly rubbed my back.

"Izzy, we'll find her." Emmett used his pet name for me. For once, it did not calm me. Dottie searched Google maps.

"Found it!" She yelled. We all raced inside towards the computer. "She is in Africa."

"Let's go." I said, determined.

We raced to the airport.

The plane ride was excruciatingly long. We finally landed in Kirkwood Africa. I raced throughout the tall savannah grass. I could see a small purple fire in the distance. Please don't be Chastity, I thought to myself as I raced towards it, my family on my tail. Chastity was sitting by the fire, holding her knees to her chest. I raced over and wrapped my arms around her, dry sobbing. Emmett and everyone wrapped themselves around us also. My daughter is finally back in my arms!

****

Suckish chapter. I was just not in the mood to write this anymore. I think the next chapter might be the last. I dunno. Maybe I'll get the spirit to continue.


	23. Oops

**Emmett POV**

We had finally gotten Chastity back into Boston. The ride there was full of tears. Mostly from Chastity, since she is the only one of us able to produce tears. Carlisle fixed her wrist. It had a fractured bone in it. Damn Mike. I'm glad he is dead. Chastity curled up on the couch. Bella laid a thick wool blanket over her. Her breathing was nice and even. She was asleep. Evan sighed from the loveseat. The school had blown up. Fortunately, we saved Kionae, Courtney, and Evan. All of their parents were killed in the explosion. Kionae and Courtney were on the carpet, sleeping lazily. Bella came over to me. She pulled me out of the recliner and up the stairs. We entered our now dark room. Of course, we could see perfectly fine. I laid down on our king sized bed. Bella curled up against my chest. "I'm so very proud of you, my Bella." I murmured into her mahogany colored hair. Bella is my life. My air, my spirit, my love. She means the world to me. I don't know what I would do without her. Let's hope that I never have to find out.

"Thank you. I love you Emmett." Bella whispered into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and crushed her to me.

"I love you too." I could feel her smile against my chest. "What are we going to do about the humans?" I asked gently.

"Well, they cannot live on the streets. I guess we could take them in." Bella said, ecstatic.

"This family just keeps getting bigger and bigger." I murmured. Bella giggled and then sighed.

"Emmett, do you ever feel there is not enough words to explain how much I love you?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

"All the time. There is no words powerful enough to describe what I feel for you." I kissed her hair. Bella smiled. It was then quiet for the rest of the night.

Chastity awoke when all of us were downstairs. She lazily made her way over to me. "Morning princess." I said to her. She smiled at me and sat in my lap. "How did you sleep baby girl?" I asked, kissing her temple.

"Like a rock." She murmured into my shoulder.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, listening to her heartbeat. She nodded weakly. I swooped her up gently bridal style. I carried her into the kitchen and gingerly sat her on the stool. "What would you like?" I asked her.

"Eggs. Let's make it something easy." Chastity chuckled darkly. I forged a gasp.

"Do you doubt my culinary expertise?" I asked with a rough French accent. Chastity giggled. I grabbed two eggs out of the refrigerator. I pulled out a pan and put some oil on it. I cracked the eggs and hurriedly made her breakfast. She smiled and chowed down. She smiled when she was done. I washed her plate and set it in the dish drain. Evan groaned from the living room. "Looks like the sleeping toad is up." I murmured to my beautiful daughter. Chastity giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for breakfast Daddy. I love you." She murmured and went into the living room.

"Love you too." I whispered. I cleaned off the counter where she ate. Sometimes human are weird. They tend to eat abnormal things. I thought about it vaguely and smiled.

**Chastity POV**

Evan laid lazily on the couch. I walked over to him shyly and sat down next to his head. It was silent between us for a moment. Evan's hair was in a haystack. His gorgeous face was shaped perfectly around his hair. I guess I like Evan. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking me over. His dark green eyes are filled with nothing but concern and love. They were also tearstained. Mom told me about what happened to their parents. That is just horrible.

"I'm alright. I guess." I whispered quietly. Evan sat up slowly. I leaned in towards him some. "Are you alright? I heard about your parents. I'm so sorry." I whispered. Evan's bottom lip started to quiver. He looked away quickly. "It is okay to cry in front of me Evan." I said soothingly. Then the bawling started. He laid his head on my shoulder, drenching it with his tears. I rubbed his back soothingly with my good arm.

"It's just so hard. I never got to say goodbye," He blubbered, "I just want one last hug." He sobbed. I ran my good hand through his shaggy black hair. Evan looked up at me. It was just one look, but I felt as if I could see into his soul. My heart clenched for him. The moment was so intense, I thought I would shrivel from the thought. I leaned toward him, lips puckered. I gently pressed my lips to his. Oh. My. Gosh. His mouth was soft as a feather. His lips moved with mine in the heated passion. I heard a gasp. My entire family was watching us. Oops.

**Ta DA! Sorry I haven't updated recently. My friends, and husband and I moved down into Arizona! So beautiful down here. It took awhile to hook up the computer. I'm twelve weeks pregnant!**


	24. Happily Ever After

**Last Chapter! This has got to come to an end!**

**Chastity POV Ten years later!**

My family accepted of mine and Evan's relationship. Evan and I got married two years ago. I got pregnant with a baby boy. We named him Philip Dean. I had my mom change Evan, Kionae, and Courtney into vampires, by there will of course. Philip is now two years old. Anthony and Phil are best friends. Before Kionae was changed, she met a guy named Marcus. Together they had a baby girl named Lorena Elizabeth. Marcus died in a car crash last year. Courtney met this vampire named Damien. They are happily married. So, all in all, everything had a happily ever after.

**A good story comes to an end. Sorry for the crappy chapters lately. I've lost the desire to continue this. **


End file.
